Gabriel
by yaone-kami
Summary: et si les Dieux existaient vraiment...? oui bon d'accord, mon résumé ne vous avance pas à grand chose...mais bon, libre à vous d'aller voir...lol
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Il y a plusieurs centaines de milliards d'années, l'univers tel que nous le connaissons n'existait pas encore.

Les seuls Etres qui existaient alors furent nommés par la suite de différents noms, tels que Dieu, Kami, ou encore dans certains mondes, Démon.

Les Pères de ces Etres, en ayant assez de leurs querelles incessantes pour le pouvoir, décidèrent de créer plusieurs univers et d'en léguer un à chacun de leurs enfants. Ces derniers furent heureux de leur présent et décidèrent, en remerciement, de sceller un pacte jurant une paix éternelle entre eux. Les guerres furent alors oubliées.

Pour éviter d'attiser la jalousie chez les Etres, les univers avaient été créés de façon à ce qu'ils évoluent de la même manière. C'est ainsi que dans chacun des univers, des planètes se formèrent. Cependant, et ceux malgré tous les anciens conflits, les Etres firent unanimement d'accord sur une chose : regarder des planètes tournés est divertissant le premier millénaire mais après on s'en lasse. Ils décidèrent donc, toujours pour maintenir l'équilibre entre eux, de choisir une planète dans chaque univers et d'y créer la vie. C'est alors que les premiers organismes unicellulaires virent le jour et chaque Etre vit naître des milliers d'années plus tard une espèce plus intéressante que les autres, espèce que nous nommerons l'espèce humaine pour plus de commodité.

C'est alors que les Etres, qui pour la plupart se sentaient seul, se mêlèrent aux humains, tombèrent sous leurs charmes et enfantèrent.

Mais les siècles passaient et les vieilles querelles reprirent.

Les différents mondes devinrent ennemis et certains Etres décidèrent qu'ils devaient devenir beaucoup plus puissant.

Ainsi, le pacte fût rompu et les Etres entamèrent, à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs et des soldas qui leur étaient fidèle, une véritable Guerre des Dieux.

_bon bà voilà mon premier prologue (bà vi, c'est ma première fic...)_

_alors bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et bien sur si je doit continuer..._

_ah vi, aussi deux titite chose: une amie me sert de béta, mais elle comme moi on est pas douée pour l'orthographe donc si quelqu'un veux devenir mon ou ma béta, no problèm... et deuxième chose, ceci n'est qu'un prologue mais vous inquiétez pas, les perso de Gundam Wing arrive...bà vi, au japon ils ont bien voulu me les préter, à condition que je ne les traumatise pas trop...lol_

bon bà c'est tout...reviews???


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gabriel**_

CHAPITRE 1

Elle courait dans les couloirs protégeant tant bien que mal l'enfant entre ses bras des flammes qui les entouraient. La jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, mesurait dans les 1m70, avait les yeux de la couleur de l'or et ses longs cheveux bruns volaient autour d'elle. Elle était simplement vêtue d'une toge en soie couleur crème qui ne cachait de son physique que le strict nécessaire.

_"- Chut Gabriel, ne t'en fait pas mon fils, nous allons nous en sortir, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer."_

La mère tentait de calmer l'enfant ; il ne fallait pas qu'on les entende, leurs ennemis se trouvaient dans la place ; et seule, sans ses pouvoirs et surtout protégeant son enfant, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

"- _Princesse !!!_ Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtue d'un long manteau noir recouvrant tout son corps, venait d'apparaître en face d'elle.

_- Nourrice, vous avez réussi à vous échapper ? Où est mon autre fils, où est Shuichi ?_

_- Votre neveu a réussi à traverser le portail avec lui avant qu'il ne se referme. Pardonnez-moi princesse, j'ai été incapable de le protéger, si personne n'était intervenu, votre fils serait mort à l'heure actuelle._

_- Ne vous en faites pas nourrice, Shuichi et Gabriel sont jumeaux, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à son frère, même s'il ne parle toujours pas, Gabriel me l'aurait fait comprendre."_

La femme regarda alors l'enfant dans ses bras et lui fit un merveilleux sourire, comme ceux qu'elle leur faisait, le soir, avant de s'endormir ; l'enfant paru rassuré et malgré le brasier autour d'eux, le visage paniqué de sa nourrice et les dizaine et dizaine de morts entassés au sol, il lui rendis son sourire et ferma les yeux.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et franchi les portes de la demeure, les deux femmes et l'enfant se retrouvèrent dans l'immense parc du domaine de leur clan.

C'est alors qu'une trentaine d'hommes vêtus de noir, aux visages recouverts de masque à l'effigie du dieu des enfers et du dieu chasseur, apparurent et les encerclèrent.

La femme déposa alors soigneusement l'enfant dans les bras de la nourrice et dit :

_"- Qui êtes-vous, que nous voulez-vous ? J'exige des explications !_

_- Nous n'avons rien à te dire femelle !_ répondit l'un des homme masqué. _Et n'essai pas de nous intimider ; nos dieux nous ont ordonné d'attaquer ton clan, et c'est ce que nous faisons ! Toi et les autres dieux guerriers n'êtes plus rien, nos maîtres ont été jusqu'à s'allier avec le plus puissant des dieux afin de posséder cette arme, Phylice, la pierre de sang, et tu crois nous faire peur alors que tu ne possèdes plus aucun pouvoir ?"_

Le temps sembla se figer, la jeune femme savait très bien que cet homme disait la vérité, elle avait senti au plus profond d'elle et ce dès le début de l'attaque que quelque chose n'allait pas, et lorsque ses frères étaient tombés, les uns après les autres et qu'elle avait voulu se battre, elle avait compris, elle venait de perdre tous ses pouvoirs.

_"- Elle n'en a peut être plus, mais moi il me reste toujours les miens._

_- Mon prince !?"_

L'homme eut juste le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il s'effondrait au sol, la gorge tranchée. Il en fut de même pour tous les autres. L'homme qui venait d'apparaître devait avoir dans les trente ans, mesurait 1m95 et était habillé d'un ensemble jean et T-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir les améthystes de ses yeux en amande ainsi que ça musculature plus que parfaite

_"- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Grâce à toi, mon cher et tendre mari._

_- Crois-tu que le moment soit bien choisi pour plaisanter Cassandra ?!_

_- C'est vrai, excuses-moi. _

_Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. _

_- …_

_- Hisoka, qu'y a-t-il _

_- C'est de ma faute. __Je ne sais comment mais mon père a tout appris sur nous, notre relation, nos enfants…il était dans une telle colère! Il m'a enfermé et le temps que je sorte, l'attaque avait déjà commencé__Ecoute, j'ai ouvert un portail vers Carycena, ce monde est totalement pacifique, vas-y, retrouve Shuichi et protèges-les tous les deux._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Je vais tenter d'arrêter mon père et Adès, ils se sont alliés._

_- Ils ne sont pas seuls, un autre dieu se trouve avec eux mais j'ignore lequel. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il est la cause de la perte de mes pouvoirs._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Allez-y avant que le portail ne se referme._

_- Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi. Aller, vite!"_

La jeune femme regarda alors son mari dans les yeux, l'embrassa, repris l'enfant dans ses bras et repartit vers le fond du grand parc, suivi de très près par la nourrice.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres d'un énorme cercle d'eau noir flottant dans les airs. Elle le fixa, se retourna, regarda son fils et pris la plus grande décision de sa vie. Elle donna l'enfant à la nourrice.

_"- Franchi ce portail avec Gabriel, attends quelques jours et demandes lui de te mener à son frère, il le fera ; et après prends soin d'eux, comme s'ils étaient tes propres enfants. Je peux te faire confiance, j'en suis sûr !"_

Puis elle regarda son fils:_ Tu comprends pourquoi je dois le faire ! N'est-ce pas Gabriel ?_

L'enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans, la regarda avec ses yeux améthyste et comme réponse, hocha la tête.

_"- Je t'aime."_

La jeune femme partie alors en sens inverse. La nourrice attendit qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision et fit un pas vers le portail avant de s'effondrer au sol, une épée au travers de son corps.

Une petite fille aux yeux noirs bridés et vêtue d'un kimono sombre s'avança alors vers l'enfant et lui dit :

_"- Je suis sûr que tu seras un jouet formidable, petite chose. Mais avant tout, laisse moi me présenter, je suis Shinigami."_

_Bon bà voilà le premier chapitre…_

_Je sais, il n'est pas très grand mais comme je débute je ne préfère pas en faire de très long pour le moment, il faudra vous contenter de ca…lol_

_Bon alors, je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas trop mais les G-boys sont encore dans l'avion alors il fallais bien que je meuble en les attendant…_

_Reviews… ???_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde, et voici le chapitre 2, toujours aussi court mais bon…on ne se refait pas…lol**_

CHAPITRE 2

Quatre Raberba Winner se réveilla ce matin là avec un tas de questions en tête tel que : d'où venait ce rêve, que signifiait-il et surtout, qui était cet enfant ?

En effet, ce jeune homme âgé de 20 ans savait très bien que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. Et pour cause, il maîtrisait parfaitement son don : l'empathie.

_« - C'est étrange, ces yeux me rappel quelqu'un, mais qui ?_

_- Tu parles tout seul maintenant? »_

Quatre ouvrit deux yeux bleus pales et se retourna de l'autre côté du lit pour apercevoir le plus bel homme qui lui été donné de voir.

_« - Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé._

_- Je connais un merveilleux moyen de te faire pardonner mon Quatre._

_- A oui ? Montre moi._

_- Mm, ce serait avec grand plaisir mais vu le boucan en bas, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir de la visite. »_

Et en effet, à peine sa phrase finie, un jeune homme natté entra dans leur chambre sans frapper. Il ne mesurait qu'1m70 et était sans conteste le plus petit et le plus léger des cinq habitants de cette énième planque. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clairs et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux magnifiques améthystes.

_« - Quiti, Trotro, faut vous lever. Il est 10h passé et Hee-kun a reçu une nouvelle mission, il nous attend en bas._

_- Duo ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas entrer sans frapper ?_

_- Oh, Trotro, me dit pas que je vous ai dérangé ?_

_- DUO ! Sors de cette chambre immédiatement !_

_- No problem Quiti-cat. »_

Ils n'ûrent alors que le temps de voir le bout de sa natte avant que la porte de leur chambre ne se referme dans un grand claquement.

_« - Ce gosse va me tuer._

_- Allons Trowa, ne dit pas ça, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu excité mais bon, il n'est pas méchant et puis, quand je regarde ses yeux je ne peux m'empêcher de tout lui pardonner._

_Mouais, faut dire qu'on n'en voit pas tous les jours des yeux pareils._

_- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs il n'y a que lui qui… »_

Le blond s'arrêta alors, il ne connaissait que Duo pour avoir des yeux de cette couleur… et dans son ''rêve'', ceux du petit garçon étaient identiques. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait également le même visage fin, bien qu'un peu plus enfantin, et la même couleur de cheveux.

Nan c'est impossible, se dit-il, cet enfant ne pouvait pas être Duo, sinon, étant empâte, il aurait déjà ressenti sa différence.

_« - Quatre, est ce que ça va ? »_

Il leva la tête et plongea alors dans un œil vert, l'autre étant dissimulé par une mèche de cheveu châtain roux. Quatre n'avait pu que tomber amoureux de cet homme de 25 ans se prénommant Trowa Barton.

_« - …wa, Trowa, Trowa…_

_- Excuse moi Quatre, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées._

_- Et à quoi tu pensais, si ce n'est pas indiscret, alors que je t'embrassais?_

_- A Heero !_

_- Pardon ???_

_- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! J'étais juste en train de me demander pourquoi il ne se déclare pas à Duo?_

_- Je pense que c'est à cause de la différence d'âge. Non seulement ils ont 10 ans d'écart mais en plus Duo n'a que 15 ans… _

_- Donc selon toi, Duo serait assez mature pour être terroriste et faire parti de la résistance mais pas assez pour avoir une relation avec quelqu'un ?_

_- De toutes façon la principale question reste de savoir s'il est gay._

_- Sert toi de ton empathie et tu pourras le savoir !_

_-J'peux pas._

_- …_

_- Bon, on se prépare sinon les autres vont vraiment se poser des questions et ils risquent de nous renvoyer Duo... »_

Le blondinet partit alors en vitesse jusqu'à leur salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça. Je me souviens à présent, lors de notre première rencontre, lorsqu'on était dans l'une des résidence Winner.

_**Flash back**_

_« - je peux te poser une question ?_

_- si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, oui…_

_- bah justement…_

_- …_

_- voilà, es-tu comme moi ?_

_- euh oui, j'suis un garçon aussi, même si je suis un peu plus jeune…_

_- mais non… ! Ce que je te demande c'est…euh… es-tu un new type ?_

_- Non !_

_- Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien venant de toi ? Je veux dire, même ce Heero qui s'est fait exploser avec son gundam j'ai ressenti ses sentiments, froids certes mais présent. Alors que toi…je ne ressens rien du tout et ça me déstabilise._

_- Je suis désolé mais si on travail ensemble par la suite il faudra t'y habituer. Je suis peut être encore un gamin mais on m'a toujours appris à ne laisser entrer personne dans mon esprit. Il faudra que tu fasses avec !_

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser._

…

_Et sinon, comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu pilote à seulement 13 ans ? »_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Quatre sortit de la salle de bain habillé et s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers.

Duo, toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion…

_**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???**_

_**Moi j'trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas génial mais bon…**_

_**Alors la question est, ou plutôt les questions sont :**_

_**- je continue ou pas ???**_

_**- est ce que ça mérite une reviews ???**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Slt à tous…**_

_**Bon bà voilà la suite…**_

_**Encore une fois c'est assez court mais bon…**_

_**Et puis, je voulais aussi dire que, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action arrive…lol**_

_**Ah pi j'voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews alors voili voilou : MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI………………………..à tous…**_

_**Kissou et bonne lecture…**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

POV Wufeï

Et le voilà qui redescend, encore la même routine, il va me sauter dessus en me donnant un de ses surnom débile, je vais faire semblant de m'énerver et lui courir après en le menaçant de lui couper la tresse avec mon sabre. Il est plus rapide donc il ne va avoir aucun mal à s'enfuir dans une autre pièce et moi je vais retourner m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, je vais reprendre mon livre et tenté de me remettre dedans… Chose impossible quand quelqu'un me jette un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue comme dit si bien Maxwell.

_« - Yui cesse de me lancer ce regard, je n'y suis pour rien !_

_- Tu rentres dans son jeu !_

_- Oh, tu m'emmerdes. Si tu as quelque chose à dire ce n'est certainement pas à moi mais à Maxwell alors dis lui une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu ressens. Sérieux, t'es plus un gamin._

_- moi non, mais lui oui… »_

Tien, voilà nos deux lapins, dixit Maxwell lui même, qui se décide a descendre.

Et Heero Yui, perfect soldier de son état, toujours selon notre natté, nous explique enfin notre prochaine mission, et en conséquence le pourquoi du comment nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les 5 sur cette mission. Et voilà ce gaki qui saute au cou de Winner maintenant. Yui est plutôt pas mal dans son genre, aussi grand que Barton malgré son métissage japonais. Il a les cheveux bruns en batail et les yeux bleus sombres, une foi Maxwell m'a dit qu'ils étaient cobalts, j'vois pas trop la différence mais bon. Moi par contre, étant chinois, je ne mesure qu'1m75, pourtant on a le même age. Mais bon, je ne me plain pas j'suis plus grand que le natté, c'est le principal, mes yeux sont noirs, tout simplement, même si Maxwell n'arrête pas de me dire qu'ils ne sont pas noir mais onyx, quelle différence ! En tout cas, je ne comprends pas que notre natté ne se soit jamais rendu compte des sentiments de Yui alors qu'il a l'air de lui plaire. Bon, je vais peut être arrêter de les regarder et me mêler à la conversation, histoire de ne pas mourir lors de la mission…

FIN POV

_« - La mission se résume en un seul mot : suicide !_

_- Euh, 'Ro, si c'est pour nous dire des trucs dans le genre t'aurais pu t'abstenir…_

_- Déjà c'est HEERO…_

_Ensuite je n'ai pas dit que ce serait Notre suicide._

_- …_

_- Explique Yui !! »_

POV Duo

'Ro est en train de nous expliquer que pour une foi je vais avoir le droit de m'amuser. C'est vrai quoi, depuis que ces messieurs ont appris mon âge, d'ailleurs je me demande comment, ils ne cessent de m'empêcher d'agir, je n'ai plus que des missions hypers simples et encore…

Mais là, je sens que ça va me plaire. En fait, la mission est assez simple. Une base d'Oz a, on ne sait comment, réussi à obtenir les plans de nos gundams. Notre mission est donc de les reprendre et de détruire les éventuelles copies. Malheureusement, nous savons que cette base n'a qu'une faille, son général. En effet, c'est un obsédé, homme ou femme, il s'en fiche, il sort pratiquement tous les soirs en boite et ne revient jamais seul. Je vais donc devoir l'appâter et faire en sorte qu'il m'invite à le suivre jusque dans ses quartiers. Dès que se sera fait, il ne me restera plus qu'à le tuer et faire passer ça pour un suicide. D'après nos informateurs, le général sort toujours sans escorte et jamais personne ne vient le déranger la nuit sous peine d'être très mal reçu. Le truc c'est qu'une fois le général mort, je dois aller ouvrir une brèche dans la sécurité afin que les quatre autres et moi puissions nous partager le travail et fouiller entièrement cette base. Dois-je préciser qu'elle représente plus de 500 milles mètres carrés de surface avec les sous sol et les étages et que nous sommes plus que limité dans le temps ? Enfin bon, nous sommes les meilleurs et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrai nous arriver. 'Ro n'avais pas l'air très d'accord sur les paramètre de la mission, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et ce salaud m'a demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de me faire passer pour une pute. L'enfoiré… Si je ne ressentais pas autant de chose pour lui, ce n'est pas mon poing mais une balle que j'lui aurais mis. En attendant, je me retrouve allongé sur mon lit en train de pleurer alors que merde : ''Boys don't cry ''.

Bon, ça ne sert a rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort, G a dit que j'avais pile le profil de personne qu'aime s'envoyer ce général, alors faisons en sorte d'être choisi, et tant qu'à faire, Yui croit que je suis une pute, et bah soit, j'en serais une ce soir !

FIN POV

_« - bon sang Yui, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de le traiter de pute ce matin, il n'est même pas ressorti une seule foi de sa chambre?_

_- Je ne l'ai pas insulté, je lui ai simplement demandé si ça ne le « dérangeait pas » de jouer les putes, nuance._

_- n'empêche, moi si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même façon._

_- n'en rajoute pas Quatre, Heero est jaloux et perso j'me dit que j'aurais fait la même remarque si ça avait été toi à la place de Duo._

_- mouais…_

_- quand même, Maxwell a une sacrée droite…_

_- et encore, j'me suis retenu… »_

Les quatre pilotes se figèrent lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur celui à la natte. Il portait un pantalon noir en cuir déchiré aux endroits stratégiques et une chemise en soie noire ouverte sur un débardeur plus que moulant de la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une tresse parfaite qui lui battait les reins et sa croix en or ressortait sur son ensemble très sombre.

Wufeï fut le premier à s'en remettre en vidant son verre de saké cul sec. Puis se fut au tour de Quatre et Trowa qui sifflèrent d'admiration. Et pour finir, le dernier à reprendre ses esprits ne prononça qu'une phrase : « Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir habillé comme ça ? »

_**Bon bà à la semaine prochaine…**_

_**Enfin si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous, et si bien sur vous le voulez…**_

_**Pour me le dire, c'est le titi bouton en bas à gauche…lol**_

_**A+**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Slt la compagnie…**_

_**Alors tout d'abord je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir…**_

_**Ensuite je vous demanderai de bien vouloir déposer couteaux, armes à feux, haches, machettes et tous ce qui pourrai bien provoquer quelques blessures que ce soit à l'extérieure avant de lire ce chapitre…**_

_**Je vous remercie à l'avance…lol**_

---------------------------------------

Chapitre 4

_« - Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir habillé comme ça ? _

_- et pourquoi pas ?_

_- Euh, Duo, j'aime beaucoup ta tenue mais bon, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu beaucoup ?_

_- Mais non Quiti, ce gars aime le genre provoquant, et là on peut dire que je le suis, ne ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça !_

_- Bon écoute moi une bonne fois pour toute Yui, je fais ce que je veux et je m'habille comme je l'entend. De plus cette mission est très importante, si l'ennemi possède les mêmes armures que nous, nous sommes perdu ! D'autant que lui aura la possibilité de les produire en nombre. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu vas me laisser faire ce que je veux et te taire. La pute n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses des remarques._

_- Bien. Dans ce cas, Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï vous vous rendez devant la base et vous en faites le tour. Trouvez l'entrée la moins sécurisée pour que nous puissions y pénétrer sans trop de problème. Duo, tu vas aller danser et draguer, puisque ça a l'air de te plaire, et moi je resterai en couverture dans la boite au cas ou quelque chose se produirait. Il est minuit et si à cinq heure demain matin vous n'avez pas de nos nouvelles c'est que la mission a avorté, au quel cas vous devrez revenir ici… Exécution ! »_

POV Heero

Je suis dans la boite bi du moment, assis à une table, seul, à m'efforcer de ne surtout pas regarder sur la piste.

Et manque de chance, comme depuis ces deux dernières heures, mon regard est encore attiré par cette natte qui se balance au grès de la musique.

Cette dernière est lente, et pourrait même être considéré comme soporifique si tous les regards n'étaient pas obnubilés par sa danse. Il ondule tout doucement et sa natte suit son mouvement, donnant à l'ensemble un air féerique.

Je vois des hommes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, s'approcher de lui et essayer de se maintenir à son niveau. Bien sûr c'est peine perdu et ils s'en rendent compte peu de temps après, mais mon natté ne danse jamais seul plus de quelques secondes, et ça me fou en rogne. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'attraper par le bras et le ramener à la planque, loin de tous ces regards, loin de tous ces hommes, loin de tous ce qui pourrait le faire m'oublier.

Je n'ose imaginer quelle sera ma réaction lorsque notre cible sera là. Et pourtant j'imagine très bien ce que Duo fera. Il ralentira sa danse, la rendant encore plus envoûtante et permettant ainsi à ce général de poser ses sales pattes sur lui…

_« - Bonsoir… »_

Je me tourne vers la petite voix fluette et reste figé. Devant moi se tient une fillette d'une douzaine d'année. Ses cheveux noirs sont assez long et ses yeux bridés me rappel ceux de Wufeï. Elle porte une jupe longue noire ouverte sur le côté et un débardeur de la même couleur. Mais je me pose quand même une question : Que fait une enfant de cet âge dans une boite comme celle-ci à trois heures du matin ?

D'ailleurs je ne peux m'empêcher de la lui poser tout en restant fixé sur ses cheveux qui sont aussi long que ceux de Duo.

En guise de réponse j'ai le droit à un sourire… Un très beau sourire d'ailleurs qui me rappelle celui de mon natté…Houlà, il faut que je me calme, déjà, ce n'est pas Mon natté et surtout ce n'est pas ce genre de réponse qui va me satisfaire.

Alors je lui repose la question, en lui précisant bien que je ne suis pas de la police mais que la curiosité est mon pire défaut. Elle rie de nouveau avant de me dire qu'elle est la fille du patron et qu'en plus elle est beaucoup plus âgée que ce que son apparence ne laisse supposer. Je fais mine de la croire, après tout il est vrai que la lumière peut jouer sur son physique.

Nous discutons quelques minutes avant que mes yeux ne se reposent de nouveau sur Duo. Je m'aperçois à ce moment qu'il danse toujours, mais ses mouvements ont ralenti, je me demande une fraction de seconde si c'est à cause de cette fille qui s'est assise à ma table avant de me souvenir que même si je peux le voir d'où je suis, lui, n'en a pas la possibilité. Alors je regarde plus attentivement et me rend compte que la cible est elle aussi sur la piste. Je me demande vraiment si je vais pouvoir me retenir… il est vraiment beau… et s'il y a une chose que je sais de Duo c'est que, qu'il s'agisse de film, de nourriture ou encore de gens (amis ou autres), il aime les belles choses…

_« - Tu ne devrais pas te faire du mal comme ça. »_

Je me retourne de nouveau vers elle et lui demande ce qu'elle veut dire.

Elle me ressort ce sourire qui commence à m'agacer avant de me dire qu'elle m'avait remarqué dès mon entrée dans la boite et qu'elle m'avait regarder un moment avant de venir.

Etais-je tellement concentré sur les mouvements de Duo que le reste ait disparu ?

Mais pourquoi moi ?

Elle me répond que c'est tout simplement le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais d'asiatique dans la boite.

Je me mets alors à rire, son excuse est vraiment hilarante, mais d'un seul coup je m'arrête, je viens de me rendre compte que depuis le début, nous conversons en japonais. Comment était-il possible que je ne m'en sois pas aperçu aussitôt ?

Décidément, Duo avait une bien mauvaise influence sur moi.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, le poisson vient de mordre à l'hameçon. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre et…

Je sens soudain une main fine sur mon bras, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais ses ongles, comme ses vêtements, sont noirs.

_« - Tu sais Heero, si tu le veux tellement alors vas-y, n'hésite pas._

_Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir prendre de force avant qu'elle nous échappe. »_

Elle se lève, se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres sans que j'aie eu le temps de faire le moindre geste. Elle fait ensuite demi-tour et s'en va par une des portes de derrière.

Je me retourne alors vers mon Duo et là, j'explose, comment ose-il le toucher !

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le ''couple''. Je bouscule le général et empoigne Duo par le bras, je sais que je risque de lui broyer mais ma colère m'aveugle.

La cible me demande ce qu'il se passe, pour seule réponse je lui met mon poing dans la figure et je part en traînant un Duo surpris et surtout en colère.

Je sais que maintenant que nous sommes dans la rue il n'a plus son rôle de gentil passif à tenir et d'ailleurs le voilà qui commence à se débattre, son bras m'échappe et il s'éloigne. Il me hurle dessus, me disant que je viens de faire foirer cette mission… mais comme il le dit si bien : « Fuck the mission ! » Je lui ai hurlé ces mots et il commence à paniquer réellement, je vois ses yeux devenir de plus en plus brillant mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui crie dessus qu'il sera à moi et à personne d'autre. Il essaie de fuir mais je le rattrape et l'assomme.

Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir prendre de force!!!

Fin POV

POV Wufeï

Comme convenu, nous sommes de retour devant la planque car nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Yui.

Je rentre en second dans la salle et comme Barton, je reste planté au milieu de la pièce. Yui est assit sur une chaise, en larme.

Par Boudha, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Maxwell.

Je vois Winner s'avancer vers Yui avec une main sur le cœur et lui demander où se trouve le natté.

Yui n'a pas l'air de nous entendre alors Winner le secoue dans tous les sens en lui reposant la question. Comme Yui ne réagit toujours pas, il le secoue de plus en plus, en hurlant de plus en plus fort, alors que nous redoutons de plus en plus la réponse.

Yui relève la tête, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés et ses larmes ne se tarissent pas.

_« - J'ai…j'ai fait une chose horrible…je…je…j'ai…_

_- Yui, parle bon sang !_

_- J'ai abusé de lui ! »_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est impossible !

Je me dirige en courrant vers les escaliers et je m'aperçois que Winner fait de même. Barton est resté près de Yui.

Arrivé dans la chambre du natté on s'est fixé sur place, les yeux exorbités, sans pouvoir y croire.

Il est allonger sur son lit, les yeux fixes, totalement nus et l'on aperçoit des traces de sang et de sperme sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses écartées.

Fin POV

---------------------

_**Oui bon je sais, là, maintenant, vous n'avez tous qu'une envie, me torturer, mais je vous jure, ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute…**_

_**Heu, pourquoi ai-je la vague impression que ce n'est pas cela qui vas vous empêcher de me tuer… ???**_

_**Bon, on va faire un marché, oki, vous me laissez en vie, et accessoirement des reviews aussi, et je tenterai de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre… Alors, ça vous vas ??? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Slt à tous…**

**Comment ça va, toujours envie de me tuer… ???lol**

**Attendez au moins la fin de ce chapitre, après peut être que vous m'en voudrez un peu moins…bà quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver non… !!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir même si j'ai eu quelques menaces de mort, y compris de ma bêta alors que bon, elle l'a quand même corrigé avant…mdr**

**Et je vous souhaite bonne lecture…**

-----

Chapitre 5

POV Wufeï

Je vois Winner qui tremble et qui n'a pas l'air de pouvoir bouger, alors je m'approche doucement de Duo et essai de le prendre dans mes bras mais son corps me repousse. Malgré tout, j'insiste avant de me rendre compte que ses yeux sont vides, ses pupilles sont totalement dilatées et j'ai l'impression que tant que je ne le ferai pas revenir un temps soit peu dans notre monde, je ne pourrais pas le toucher.

Je me tourne vers Winner, après tout c'est lui l'empâte, mais il me regarde et me fait comprendre qu'il ne peut rien faire…

_« - Reprend toi Winner ! Maxwell a besoin de toi ! Je sais que tu ressens sa souffrance mais il faut que tu passes au dessus…_

_- Non !_

_- Quoi non ? C'est ton ami alors aides-le !_

_- Je ne ressens rien, rien du tout venant de lui, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de lui, je…Mais là c'est pire, d'habitude même si je ne ressens rien je le vois évoluer, parler…Mais là, on dirait qu'il est mort et je…_

_- Arrête ! Il n'est pas mort, juste en état de choc ! Va faire couler un bain mais attention à la température, pas plus de 27°C, il est brûlant et je n'ai pas envi qu'il rentre en hyperthermie en plus de ça. »_

Winner se décide enfin à bouger. Il sort de la chambre et j'entends quelques minutes plus tard l'eau couler.

_« - Maxwell, tu m'entends ? Regarde moi Duo ! Voilà, c'est bien Duo, regarde moi ! Je vais être obligé de te toucher… Non, cesse de trembler, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste te faire prendre un bain. Et après je vais te mettre de la crème cicatrisante, d'accord ?_

_- …_

_- Duo, regarde moi ! C'est moi, Wufeï, Feïfeï, Wuwu…allé, regarde moi, je t'en supplie…_

_- W…Wu…_

_- Oui c'est moi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal Duo mais il faut que je soigne tes blessures. Tu veux bien me laisser faire ? »_

Il ne donna aucune réponse. A la place, il s'est accroché à mon sous-pull de toutes ses maigres forces.

Je le transporte jusque dans la salle de bain où je vois Winner ressortir un thermomètre de l'eau. Cette dernière semble être à la bonne température, je le dépose alors tout doucement dans la baignoire et demande à Winner de le tenir deux minutes le temps que j'aille chercher des comprimés contre la fièvre. Malheureusement, Winner n'a même pas posé sa main sur celle de Duo que j'entends ce dernier pleurer. Je me retourne et le vois en train de se débattre, la tête sous l'eau. Winner veut l'en sortir mais dès qu'il le touche, Duo gémi et se renfonce encore plus sous l'eau.

Je reviens en courant et l'attrape pour le redresser. Il tente de se débattre puis s'aperçoit que c'est moi et se calme. _« - Winner, dans ma chambre, sous mon lit il y a une boite en bois noire. Ramène là moi s'il te plait. »_

Je le vois qui s'exécute. Il doit probablement se demander pourquoi Duo m'a accepté et pas lui. Je pourrai simplement lui dire que nous nous sommes rendu compte de bien des choses lui et moi lors de notre première mission ensemble ; mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour révéler quel genre de point commun nous relie.

Duo commence à s'apaiser.

Winner revient avec la boite. Je l'ouvre et sort une petite boite de comprimés contre les mots de tête à base de plante. Je les ai fabriqué moi-même et ils sont très efficaces. Je prends aussi la pommade pour la cicatrisation mais j'aurai vraiment préféré que Sally soit là et qu'elle la lui mette parce que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de sa réaction si un homme le touche, même moi… Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question car le voilà qui ferme les yeux et qui plonge dans un profond sommeil. Autant en profiter, j'appellerai Sally plus tard.

Fin POV

POV Sally

Je viens d'arriver et ce que Wufeï m'a dit au téléphone, je ne peux y croire. Heero peut être borné et il est vrai qu'en travaillant avec lui je me suis rendu compte que lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours mais ça, non, décidément je refuse d'y croire.

Malheureusement je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il m'a dit est entièrement vrai. Duo a été rhabillé et emmitouflé sous une montagne de couverture. Il ne bouge pas et lorsque je l'appel, ses yeux restent fixes et totalement vides.

Je m'approche doucement, enlève les couvertures et commence à le déshabiller, il ne réagi pas mais je me doute que si j'avais été un homme son comportement aurait été tout autre. J'ai déjà eu à traiter ce genre de problème mais jamais je n'aurai cru que le plus jeune des G-boy subirait un jour une chose pareille.

Pauvre Duo. En voyant ses blessures physiques, je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts psychologiques que ça lui a entraînés.

Mais comment a-t-il pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? En plus des déchirures dues au viol, son corps entier est marqué, il a même des traces de strangulation autours de son cou…

Qu'est-ce que ?

En palpant son abdomen je sens une bosse au niveau de l'estomac…

J'espère qu'Heero n'a rien perforé…

Fin POV

POV Wufeï

J'observe Sally examiner Duo, j'espère que c'est moins grave que ça en à l'air et qu'il n'a pas en plus des blessures internes.

Je sais que son mental est atteint mais avec notre soutien il finira par s'en remettre, il est fort et j'ai confiance en lui ; mais la grosseur au niveau de son estomac que j'ai remarqué hier en le soignant m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup.

Voir Sally s'occupé de lui avec tant de douceur me rappelle à quel point je la trouve belle et prévenante… mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Non, en fait il faut vraiment que je me rende enfin à l'évidence, je l'aime. Avant je n'étais pas encore prêt, mais Meirian n'aurait pas voulu que je vive dans le passé, elle qui allait toujours de l'avant quoi qu'il arrive.

Il a fallu que je voie où en était arrivé Yui pour ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Maintenant il faut attendre le bon moment pour lui dire, je me vois mal lui faire ma déclaration dans ces circonstances.

Je vois Sally froncer les sourcils en l'examinant.

_« - Il y a un problème ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai senti comme une grosseur à ce niveau lors de la palpation, normalement je devrais sentir les intestins mais… Je vais lui faire passer une échographie dès demain pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. J'espère qu'il n'a pas une perforation de l'intestin. Où se trouve Yui ?_

_- Enfermé dans une des chambres, on l'a attaché pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe mais…_

_- Mais ?_

_- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Yui a avoué lui-même le viol mais depuis il s'est renfermé et il délire._

_- Délire ?_

_- Oui, il répète qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, qu'il l'aime et la seconde d'après il se met à hurler qu'il y a des chose qu'il faut savoir prendre de force._ _On ne peut pas dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup, faut dire que même moi je le trouve trop asocial, ce n'est pas peut dire __; mais malgré tout je l'imagine mal faire une chose aussi horrible !_

_- Bien, je vais aller le voir. Tu viens, je ne préfère pas être seule avec lui. »_

Fin POV

Quelques minutes plus tard le diagnostique de Sally tombait, Heero Yui avait été drogué, ce qui pouvait en parti expliquer son comportement.

-----

**ano, vous voulez toujours me tuer… ???**

**Oubien vous voulez la suite… ???**

**Pour me le dire, c'est le titi bouton en bas à gauche…**

**kikou et a+**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slt tout le monde…**

**Comment ça vas-t-y bien ???**

**Un très très très grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et aussi à ceux qui ont lu mais qui ne m'en ont pas laissé…**

**kissou**

**Voici donc le chapitre 6… Bonne lecture**

-----

Chapitre 6

POV Quatre

Nous sommes dans la pièce attenante à celle où Heero est attaché.

Même après la nouvelle de son empoisonnement, nous n'avons pas pu le libérer, Sally jugeant plus prudent d'attendre les résultats de sa prise de sang. Nous attendons donc de savoir à quoi Heero a bien pu être drogué et nous l'observons, à travers un miroir sans teint afin de pouvoir agir en cas de nouvelle crise.

Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Et surtout qui a pu être assez proche du solda parfait pour le droguer ; à moins qu'il n'ai fait cela lui-même pour se donner du courage, au quel cas je l'émasculerai moi-même…

Qu'est-ce que ?

Duo vient de rentrer dans l'autre pièce.

Il titube encore un peu mais ses yeux ont retrouvé leur teinte.

Il faut agir avant que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse une bêtise. Je me dirige vers la porte mais Wufeï se place devant moi et me barre la route. Je me retourne et vois Trowa et Sally approuver.

Bon sang mais suis-je le seul à ne rien comprendre ???

_« - Tu es vraiment dans un état pas possible Hee-kun._

_- …_

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter tu sais…_

_- …_

_- '' Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir prendre de force''._

_- C'est… Je…_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ; où plutôt je ne t'en veux plus…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il a toujours agi de cette façon, et cette phrase, je l'entends encore dans ma tête… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, toi, tu vas oublier, enfin je l'espère…_

_- Nani ? »_

Plus aucuns mots ne furent prononcés.

Nous avons vu Duo sortir un de ses couteaux et s'entailler le poigné, il a fait boire quelques gouttes de son sang à Heero avant que celui-ci ne soit pris de convulsions.

Nous avons fait irruption dans la pièce à temps pour que Wufeï rattrape le corps inconscient du natté. Sally se précipita vers Heero pour le réanimer mais sans succès : « Venez m'aider à le transporter, il est dans le coma ».

Fin POV

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que personne ne parle, tous plongés dans leur pensée à se poser un millier de question sachant que personne ici n'avait les réponses.

Une nouvelle prise de sang leur appris qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de drogue dans le sang de leur ''ami ''. Mais cela ne les rassurait pas car ce dernier était toujours endormi.

De plus, Duo faisait à nouveau une poussée de fièvre et ses blessures, qui semblaient pourtant bien cicatrisées, s'étaient rouvertes. Des bleus avaient aussi refait leurs apparitions sur le corps du natté et Sally ne savait quoi en penser.

Le soir, elle voulu aller examiner une dernière fois les blessures de Duo avant d'aller se coucher pour rêver de son bel asiatique mais elle resta planté sur le pas de la porte.

Wufeï, son Wufeï, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore, était allongé dans le lit avec le natté cramponné à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se dit alors que peut être ce qu'elle avait cru voir dans les yeux de l'asiatique n'était autre que de l'amour pour le blessé. Elle voulu faire demi tour pour aller pleurer dans l'oreiller de la chambre d'ami qu'on lui avait attribué mais elle fut retenu par une phrase qui lui redonna le sourire :

_« - Sally, tu veux bien venir dormir avec nous s'il te plait ? » _

_- Tu es sur Wu ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. _

_- Alors pour commencer c'est Wufeï. J'ai déjà assez de ce shazi alors ne t'y met pas aussi pour les surnom stupide. Ensuite tu ne me dérangeras jamais et je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Duo._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il veut me voir heureux !_

_- …_

_- Et quoi de mieux que mon meilleur ami d'un côté et la femme que j'aime de l'autre pour faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? »__** (Guimauve…lol)**_

Étonnement, Sally n'utilisa pas la chambre d'ami cette nuit là.

------

Le lendemain Sally revint à la planque avec du matériel pour échographie et elle ne su que penser lors de celle-ci.

_« - Sally, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu que Duo était un new-type ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Je te parle Wufeï du fait que je ne suis pas spécialiste des new-types et que pour bien soigner Duo il faut faire appel à l'un d'entre eux. Moi, je ne peux rien faire._

_- Sally…_

_- Quoi Quatre ?_

_- Duo… Ce n'est pas un new-type…_

_- Alors comment peux-tu m'expliquer ''ça'' s'il n'en n'est pas un ?_

_- Ca qu… ? »_

C'est à ce moment qu'apparu Heero ; il était réveillé, habillé et à première vu en bonne santé.

_« - Yui, depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?_

_- Sally, de quoi tu parlais en disant ''ça'' ?_

_- Euh, Heero, tu devrais peut être t'asseoir, tu as été drogué, tu as convulsé et tu es tombé dans le coma. Peut être pas aussi profond que je ne le pensais vu que tu es déjà sur pied mais coma quand même, alors s'il te plait assis toi !_

_- Bien, maintenant Yui tu vas nous dire tout ce dont tu te souviens pour que…_

_- De tout ! Je me souviens de tout ! »_

Heero raconta la sortie en boite et la rencontre avec la gamine. Puis la mission qu'il avait consciemment foutu en l'air et enfin, le plus horrible, ce qu'il avait fait subir à celui qu'il aimait.

Tous étaient tellement concentrés sur son récit qu'ils en oublièrent la découverte de Sally et baissèrent leur vigilance. C'est pourquoi ils ne remarquèrent que trop tard les ombres qui les entouraient.

-----

**Alur alur, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre… ??? Pour me le dire, c'est le titi bouton enbas à gauche...enfin bon c'est comme vous voulez, je ne vous force pas...lol**

**Kissou et à la semaine prochaine…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slt tout le monde…**

**Comment se passe les vacances ???**

**Quoique moi j'suis pas en vacance…snif**

**Bon bà v'la la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Ps : un grand merci pour vos comm qui me font super plaisir…**

-----

**Chapitre 7**

POV Trowa

Que s'est-il passé ?

Où suis-je ?

J'ouvre les yeux et observe les gens autour de moi.

Quatre, Wufeï, Sally et Heero sont attachés en ligne sur des chaises, et moi je suis au milieu. Je remarque qu'on nous a placé dans le sens de nos numéros mais que Sally a remplacé Duo.

Les autres commencent à se réveiller aussi et je vois du coin de l'œil Heero regarder droit devant les yeux grands ouverts.

Je suis son regard, tout comme les autres et je tombe sur un écran géant. Ce dernier nous montre Duo, sûrement dans une pièce éloigné, encore inconscient et suspendu par les mains comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Duo n'a pas assez souffert comme ça, il faut que ces salopards en rajoute !? Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous étions tellement absorbé par l'affaire que nous n'avons pas vérifié les caméras de sécurité… Et maintenant, nous nous retrouvons enfermé dans une base d'Oz.

Fin POV

Un homme, que les pilotes identifient aussitôt comme étant le général que Duo devait tuer, fait irruption dans la salle, s'approche de Heero et lui décroche une droite en pleine mâchoire._ « Ceci, pilote 01, c'est pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours ! »_

L'homme s'approche alors de l'écran géant et pose ses doigts sur l'image de Duo.

_« - Vous savez, lorsque je suis arrivé dans la boite ce soir là et que je l'ai vu sur la piste, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il m'appartiendrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il était tellement beau, sensuel… Mais lorsque je l'ai approché vous êtes intervenu 01 et là, j'ai fait le rapprochement. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais sous la main deux des pilotes de gundam. Alors j'ai voulu vous attraper, et j'aurai pu vous avoir aussitôt mais j'ai croisé le regard d'une enfant, très belle enfant d'ailleurs, qui m'a forcé à réfléchir. C'est alors que je me suis dit : '' pourquoi ne capturer que deux pilotes lorsque je peux capturer les cinq ?'' Alors je vous ai fait suivre. Puis j'ai attendu que vous soyez tous réunis. Je vous ai observé et jamais je n'aurais cru que le pilote du Wing serait capable de faire une telle chose.__ Lorsque les autres pilotes sont rentrés j'ai voulu vous capturer tout de suite pour profiter de l'effet de surprise, mais juste avant que j'en donne l'ordre un petite voix dans ma tête m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas judicieux. Vu l'état __du pilote 02, vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que de faire appel à un médecin. Et ce médecin devait forcément faire parti de la résistance ; jamais vous n'auriez pris le risque de mêler un étranger à cette histoire. Mais lorsque tous les pions se sont mis en place… Ca a été un vrai plaisir de vous voir vous faire prendre aussi facilement…_

_- Que voulez-vous ?_

_- Il y a encore quelques jours, je vous aurais sans aucun doute dit que je désirais des informations sur les bases de résistance et sur l'emplacement où se trouve vos chefs pilote 04. Mais maintenant, la seule chose que je veux, c'est cette créature qui se trouve de l'autre coté de l'écran. Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir prendre de force…_

_- Nani… ?_

L'homme sortit de la pièce, laissant cinq personnes, plus que surprises, attachés et sans aucun moyen de défendre leur compagnon…

------

POV Duo

Aïe aïe aïe, j'ai la tête dans un étaut.

Euh, où suis-je ?

Bon, première chose à faire, ouvrir les yeux.

Mauvaise idée : non seulement j'ai encore plus mal à la tête à cause de la lumière mais en plus le paysage ne me plait pas du tout.

Je suis, à première vue, enfermé dans une cellule d'Oz et suspendu au plafond par les poignés tel un morceau de viande.

Comment en suis-je arrivé là.

…

Ah, oui, j'me souviens. Heero à foutu la mission en l'air et surtout, il m'a… enfin bref. De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute et puis je lui ai déjà pardonné. En plus il a bu assez de mon sang pour… Oh mon Dieu, il en a bu assez pour supprimer le poison mais pas assez pour lui faire oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais trop faible et je me suis effondré avant de pouvoir m'introduire dans son subconscient. Il va se poser des questions sur ses propres agissements et dans mon état, s'il vient pour me demander, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais faire autre chose que fondre en larme…

La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer trois ozies. Je reconnais l'un deux comme étant le général que je devais séduire. J'en connais un qui doit mourir de rire face au retournement de situation…

_« - Bonjours 02. J'espère que tu apprécies mon hospitalité ! »_

Le général s'approche de moi et je vois dans son regard que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce qu'il va se passer…

Oh le salop, il tente de m'embrasser, je tourne la tête mais il me la rattrape et force ma bouche… Non, je ne peux pas, pas encore. Pas après Heero. Il m'a obligé mais il n'en reste pas moins que maintenant je suis lié à lui et si cet homme me touche je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Je lui donne un coup de pied qui le fait reculer mais il est furieux et me frappe. Je vois les autres s'approcher et j'entend ces mots, des mots que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre : _« Il y a des chose qu'il faut savoir prendre de force ! »_.

Pitié, que quelqu'un intervienne, n'importe qui, par pitié…

Fin POV

C'est alors que le temps se fige, les trois soldats cessent tout mouvement et leur respiration se bloque.

Une enfant aux cheveux longs bruns et en kimono apparaît alors devant Duo.

_« - Bonjour Gabriel, ça faisait longtemps._

_- J'en étais sûr, c'est toi qui es derrière toute cette histoire ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Mais voyons Gabriel, ce que je veux, c'est te faire souffrir. Lorsque je t'ai pris, je pensais pouvoir m'amuser, je pensais sincèrement que tu pourrais me distraire, mais plus ça va et plus tu te fais à ce monde… et il est hors de question que tu sois heureux…_

_- Pourquoi… Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ?_

_- Toi ? Mais absolument rien…_

…

_Je pensais que tu souffrirais de te faire violer par ton coéquipier mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas choisi la bonne personne, alors j'ai recommencé avec cet homme…_

_- …_

_- Je te propose quelque chose Gabriel… »_

La gamine fit un geste vers les chaînes le suspendant, elles disparurent laissant le jeune garçon s'effondrer au sol.

_« - … agenouilles toi devant moi et je ferais en sorte que tu ne souffres plus…_

_- Jamais !_

_- Allons petite chose, combien de temps encore crois-tu pouvoir survivre comme ça ? De plus, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Agenouilles toi devant moi ou je ferais en sorte que la personne que tu aimes meurt dans les pires souffrances…_

_- Non ! Pitié, ne fait pas ça !_

_- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

_- Non, je ne peux pas…je…_

_- Mais si tu le fais cette personne vivra…_

_- A quel prix ! Il vivra, mais si je fais ça, combien mourront ?_

_- Eh bien, c'est à toi de voir… Je crois que tout bien réfléchi je vais libérer ces soldats et les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent, assister au spectacle et leur souffler l'idée de tuer ton amour…_

_- Si tu fais ça, je te jure que je me tuerai… Je le ferai, je te le jure…Mais avant sache que je te tuerai toi !_

_- Dans ce cas, faisons un pari toi et moi ! Je te pari que tu n'arriveras pas à t'ôter la vie et encore moins à ôter la mienne avant que je ne fasse ôter celle de Heero Yui… »_

Dans l'autre salle, les cinq personnes regardèrent, incrédules, une asiatique d'une douzaine d'années disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes et le pilote du Deathscythe tomber à genou, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues blanches.

-----

**Bon bà… à la semaine prochaine… sauf si bien sur je viens de vous dégoûter de me lire…lol**

**Kissou et pi oubliez pas le titi bouton magique…**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOMEN**

…

**GOMEN**

…

**GOMEN**

…

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette semaine de retard mais j'ai eu plein de problèmes médical et au boulot qui ne m'ont pas permis d'avancer énormément dans ma fic…**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnez…lol**

…

**Merci pour vos reviews même si j'en ai eu moins sûrement à cause des vacances…ou alors parce que j'vous ai tellement dégoûté que vous ne voulez plus lire…mdr**

…

**Bonne lecture à tous…**

-----

Chapitre 8

POV Duo

Ok Gaby, tu te calmes, tu te calmes…

Pour le moment il ne peut rien lui faire, il n'agira pas tout de suite, il veut que je souffre et que je me prenne la tête à savoir quand il va agir…

Donc il me reste du temps…

Et merde, les trois connards d'Ozies se remettent à bouger.

Il est temps d'agir je crois, ces mecs vont comprendre pourquoi j'ai décidé de me faire appeler « Duo » dans ce monde !

Fin POV

Les trois soldats se remirent à bouger et leur premier réflexe fut de se mettre en garde lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leur prisonnier était libre.

_« - Comment ?_

_Ce n'est pas possible, tu étais attaché il y a moins d'une seconde !_

_Comment as-tu fait ?_

_- Ca, c'était la question à ne pas poser ! N'est-ce pas Maya ? »_

Alors, les trois soldas virent le corps du pilote 01 être entouré par un halo de lumière. Lumière qui se déplaça et forma une sphère près de lui qui regardait la scène avec un sourire triste. La sphère devint de plus en plus grosse et une forme noire apparue à l'intérieur, forme qui se distingua clairement quelques secondes plus tard lorsque la pièce redevint sombre.

Les soldats se retrouvèrent en face du jeune garçon qu'ils voulaient violer avec à ses pieds une panthère de toute beauté.

Seulement trois mots furent prononcés avant que n'ai lieu, dans cette salle de torture, un véritable massacre. _« Maya, tues-les ! »_

-----

Dans une autre salle, les G-boys et Sally se remettaient doucement du choc.

Sally fit alors remarquer que Duo ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Et en effet, ce dernier se tenait le ventre, courbé en deux.

Ils entendirent alors leur coéquipier dire à la panthère qui s'acharnait sur le cadavre du général :_ « Maya, j'ai perdu trop de force, désolé mais je vais te laisser les rênes pour quelque temps. Retrouve les autres et libère les ! Et surtout, protège-le le temps que je me remette ! »_

Les G-boys assistèrent alors à un spectacle magnifique. En effet, le natté fut entouré par un halo de lumière améthyste puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une petite sphère de cette même couleur se trouva à la place du jeune homme. La sphère se dirigea vers la panthère puis disparue à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

La panthère rugit puis fonça dans la porte qui céda sous son poids.

Les G-boys se regardèrent tour à tour, c'est Sally qui réagit la première : _« et après vous osez me dire que ce n'est pas un New-type ! »_

_« - Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça !_

_- Yui a raison, il faut en profiter pendant que personne ne nous surveille pour s'échapper._

_- Et t'as une idée à nous soumettre Wufeï ? Non parce que vous êtes sympa tous les deux mais on est légèrement ligoté sur ces putins de chaises alors je ne vois pas COMMENT ON POURRAIT S'EN SORTIR !_

_- Pour commencer Winner tu te calmes, ensuite tu me laisses faire. Maxwell m'a appris quelques trucs pendant notre dernière mission… encore quelques millimètres… ça y est presque… voilà ! »_

Le chinois venait de se déboîter le pouce droit afin de faire passer sa main dans la menotte et avoir une meilleure prise pour pouvoir forcer la serrure de ses chaînes. Une fois libéré, l'asiatique se précipita sur les autres pour leur enlever leurs propres entraves.

Ceci fait, ils regardèrent une dernière fois l'écran qui ne leur montrait plus que des corps déchiquetés avant de sortir de la cellule et de courir dans les couloirs de la base pour non seulement sortir de cet enfer mais aussi pour mettre la main sur leur ami.

-----

Les G-boys parcouraient les couloirs de la base en long, en large et en travers depuis plus d'une demi-heure et la seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent durant ce lapse de temps fut un amoncellement de cadavres, sûrement l'oeuvre de la panthère, mais aucune trace de celle-ci.

De plus, les pilotes et le médecin étaient intrigués par cette mystérieuse enfant qui en avait après la vie du japonais.

Mais Sally avait aussi peur pour la survie de l'américain, son état l'inquiétait beaucoup, surtout à cause de ce qu'elle avait découvert avant de se faire prendre.

Sur le coup, le fait que Duo soit ce genre de New-type ne l'avait pas inquiété, même si, elle en était sûre, les pilotes en auraient fait une crise. Mais avec l'apparition de cette panthère, qui, vu son nom, était une femelle, tout changeait.

La capacité de Duo était connue, certain New-type la possédait déjà, et, même si ces personnes étaient extrêmement rares, elle aurait quand même eu un exemple pour la suite des événements. Mais avec cet autre don…

Duo possédait, à première vue, deux corps bien distincts, ce qui, selon elle, pourrait avoir de graves répercutions, et pas seulement pour le natté.

_« - Il faut retrouver Duo !_

_- C'était au programme Sally._

_- Tu ne comprends pas Quatre, il faut le retrouver très vite !_

_- Balise pas, on va le retrouver et il va nous expliquer très clairement ce qu'il est !_

_- Yui, ce qu'il est est très simple : c'est un New-type. Mais ses capacités… elles ne sont pas normales…_

Heero stoppa net sa course près de la sortie obligeant ainsi ses coéquipiers à faire de même.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Je crois pouvoir te répondre. Les New-types ne possèdent qu'une seule capacité hors normes. Moi par exemple je suis empâte. Au mieux ma capacité évoluera et je pourrais devenir télépathe, et encore. Or Duo est télépathe. Donc en toute logique il ne peut pas avoir d'autre don et certainement pas celui de faire apparaître une panthère ou encore de prendre son corps. C'est tout simplement impossible !_

_- Quatre a raison. Mais le don New-type que j'ai décelé chez Duo n'est pas la télépathie._

_- Mais alors…_

_- Duo !!! »_

L'appel du japonais fit se retourner les 4 autres vers le bout du couloir où ils aperçurent un énorme félin au pelage noir avancer en titubant puis chuter sur le côté en grognant.

Le chinois ne perdit pas de temps. Il se dirigea vers la masse noire au sol avant de la soulever dans ses bras et de se diriger vers l'autre côté du couloir où se trouvait la sortie.

Mais malheureusement, bien qu'étant très fort, une panthère de cette taille ne pouvait pas être transporter si facilement et Wufeï ne pu faire que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Trowa, qui avait reprit ses esprits, s'approcha et souleva la panthère avant de la maintenir sur le dos d'Heero qui, lui aussi, était sorti de sa torpeur.

Sally ''ramassa'' Wufeï et ils suivirent les deux autres en traînant un Quatre apathique derrière eux.

_« - Par Alla, comment en est-on arrivé là ? »_


	10. Chapter 10

**Slt slt tout le monde…**

**Comment se passent vos vacances… ???**

**Moi bof, je bosse, je bosse, je bosse…en fait j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça…lol**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aussi à Micro92 car bien que tu ais pris la fic en route tu m'as laissé une comm. pour chaque chapitre et ça me fait super plaisir…**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui lise mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews…n'est-ce pas ma chère bêta…mdr**

**Bonne lecture…**

-----

Chapitre 9

POV Trowa

Cela fait près d'une semaine que ''Duo'' dort. La panthère a été déposée dans la salle d'interrogatoire de la planque, sur une couverture. Sally a tenu à ce qu'elle soit attachée. Heero et Wufeï ont refusé mais je me suis rangé du côté de Sally ; j'ai été en planque dans un cirque et j'ai travaillé avec des félins presque aussi gros qu'elle et je sais les dégâts qu'une telle bête peut faire.

J'ai convaincu Quatre et depuis on observe la panthère à tour de rôle derrière la vitre sans teint.

Sally refuse de nous dire quoique se soit sur son état. La seule chose qu'elle ait consenti à nous révéler, après que Heero ait menacé de la tuer dans d'atroce souffrance, fut que la panthère était une femelle et que cela avait eu des répercutions sur le corps du natté.

J'avoue avoir été très surpris ce jour là, je pensais que Wufeï défendrait Sally, au lieu de cela il a encouragé Heero et a dit à sa copine que si elle ne disait rien il ne l'aiderait pas à s'en sortir. Je crois que leur tout jeune couple ne s'en sortira pas si Duo ne nous revient pas.

Nous sommes tous très inquiet, même Sally ne comprend pas pourquoi la panthère dort toujours. Elle a commencé par nous dire que Duo avait besoin de repos, chose que nous savions déjà car c'est ce qu'il a dit à cette Maya, mais cela fait quand même une semaine et on ne trouve ça normal.

Depuis que Duo a ''disparu'' aucun de nous n'est dans son état normal.

Quatre reste des heures et des heures à veiller sur la panthère, il ne parle plus ni aux autres et ni à moi, la seule chose qu'il me dit c'est que pourtant, Duo n'est pas un New-type.

Moi, je passe mes journées auprès de mon amour en essayant de le faire réagir. Je voudrais simplement qu'il me parle pour me dire autre chose que ça ! Mais non.

Et encore, Quatre n'est pas le plus atteint.

Wufeï ne parle plus du tout à Sally, la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dit fut qu'elle n'avait pas d'honneur parce qu'elle refusait de nous donner des informations pouvant peut être sauver Duo et depuis il ne lui a plus adressé la parole.

Elle, de son côté, fait des allés/retours jusqu'à son cabiné et tous les jours fait des examens à notre panthère.

Mais bien sûr tout cela n'est rien à côté de l'état dans lequel est Heero : Il passe ses journées à boire dans sa chambre. Les Mads nous ont envoyés une mission importante il y a de cela trois jours, il les a appelé et leur a dit d'aller, je cite, ''se faire foutre, et que nous n'effectuerons plus aucune mission avant que Duo ne soit de retour''.

Ce que, bien entendu, les Mads n'ont pas compris vu que nous avons préféré ne pas les avertir de la situation. Heero voulait, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais les autres nous ont convaincu en nous disant que J voudrait très probablement étudier Duo, et pas de la meilleur façon.

Alors voilà, nous attendons…

Fin POV

POV Wufeï

Cela fait déjà un long mois que Duo dort.

Enfin si je peux considérer cet animal comme étant mon ami. Car oui, même si au tout début de notre partenariat je ne le considérais que comme un gamin totalement stupide qui n'avait rien à faire avec nous, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. En fait, ce n'est plus le cas depuis notre première vraie mission ensemble.

En fait, cette mission semblait très simple, nous n'avions même pas besoin de nos Gundams.

Duo et moi devions pénétrer dans une base bien gardée afin d'éliminer un de leur prisonnier.

Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites, pourquoi vouloir tuer un homme qui était des notres ? La vérité est que cette personne n'était pas réellement prisonnière, ce gars que nous croyions faisant partie de la résistance était en fait un agent double. Lorsque les résistants s'en sont rendus compte, ils ont voulu le faire taire mais il avait tout prévu et avant que l'on puisse faire quoique se soit, il était en sécurité dans cette base.

Enfin, en sécurité, tout est relatif…

Je me souvien que nous n'avons eu aucun mal à pénétrer dans la base, ni à le retrouver bien installé dans une chambre. Mais lorsque nous l'avons eu devant nous, Duo et moi avons comme qui dirait buggué.

C'est stupide, mais il n'était pas seul, et lorsque nous les avons vu ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, tellement semblable.

Des jumeaux, nous avions en face de nous de vrais jumeaux.

Finalement, Duo a été le premier à se reprendre. Il les a tué, tous les deux. Et je crois que je n'oublierais jamais cette larme qui a dévalé le long de sa joue.

Lorsque nous sommes sorti de cette foutu base nous ne sommes pas rentrés directement à la planque. Au lieu de ça nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un bar et nous avons, pour la première fois, réellement parlés.

C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que nous avions vécu à peu de chose près les mêmes drames. En effet, non comptant de perdre notre clan, nous avions tous les deux perdus un frère jumeau.

Mon frère est mort lors de l'attaque de ma colonie, deux jours plus tard, c'était ma femme qui donnait sa vie en essayant de préserver L5.

Pour Duo, son frère est mort lors d'une attaque qui a décimé tout son clan.

Maintenant, je me dis que son clan devait être constitué de New-types et que c'était la raison de l'attaque. Beaucoup de personnes ne supportent pas les différences, nous sommes en AC 188 et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, le racisme, bien qu'il ne soit plus de même niveau, existe.

Duo, mon ami, toi qui as supporté les mêmes épreuves que moi, je t'en pris, revient parmi nous.

Tu ne sais pas combien on a besoin de toi.

Barton a réussi à convaincre Winner d'aller dormir, de quitter ton chevet, mais pour combien de temps ? Et Sally, elle, passe son temps dans son labo, je lui « fais du boudin » comme tu dirais mais je l'aime et elle est en train de foutre sa santé en l'air, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais le pire, c'est Yui. Les bouteilles s'entassent et il refuse à présent de faire quoique se soit d'autre que boire. Pour te dire, cela fait dix jours qu'il n'a pas pris une douche et les seules fois où il daigne sortir de la planque c'est pour se ravitailler.

Duo, par pitié, on a besoin de toi ! Reviens !

Fin POV

----

**Alur alur…**

**Verdict… ???**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voici avec un titi jours d'avance, le chapitre 10…**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci à toi Hana66… je l'attendais avec impatience ta comm. et manque de pot, zé même po eu la fin…lol…encore heureux qu'on en a parlé avant…mdr**

**Bonne lecture…**

-----

Chapitre 10

POV Heero

Un mois et demi déjà…

Sally a mis la panthère sous perfusion mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche. Elle a l'air de bien se porter, et même notre médecin de famille dit qu'elle se porte comme un charme.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lorsque je croise Sally elle me regarde avec un air si désolé ?

Pourquoi Quatre et Trowa cherchent à m'éviter ?

Pourquoi Wufeï refuse que je reste trop longtemps près de mon Duo ?

Je sais bien que c'est un animal qui est allongé sur la table de soin, mais c'est aussi Mon natté, celui que j'aime.

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

Me déteste-t-il à ce point ?

Je sais que je ne ressemble plus à rien mais je t'en pris Duo, revient !

Revient parmi nous !

Même si c'est pour que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, qu'importe, le principal, c'est que tu reprennes ta forme et que tu nous reviennes !

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, la preuve en est, depuis que tu n'es plus avec moi, je passe mon temps à boire dans l'espoir d'oublier, mais à cause du putain d'entraînement que J m'a fait subir je n'en ressens aucun effet. En parlant de lui, il a tenté de me faire partir en mission mais j'ai refusé. Et j'ai su que les autres ont fait de même. Toi bien sûr tu n'as reçu aucun ordre de mission, et pour cause, nous avons dû nous résigner à leur donner une explication du fait de ton absence. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, les Mads n'ont pas tenté de t'enlever à nous. Ils nous ont juste demandé de les prévenir en cas de changement. S'il te plait Duo, fait en sorte que l'ont puisse leur donner de bonnes nouvelles.

Fin POV

POV Duo

Où suis-je ?

Tout est noir autour de moi, et mes yeux, alors qu'ils ont souvent été comparés à ceux d'un chat, n'arrivent pas à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

Et surtout, pourquoi ai-je aussi peur ?

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est de mettre mis à l'abri dans le corps de Maya et de lui avoir laissé le plein contrôle. Alors _« comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »_

_« - tu veux vraiment une raison ?_

_- Qui est là ? Qui parle ?_

_- Moi !_

_- …_

_- tu n'as pas changé Gabi, toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois ! »_

Fin POV

Duo et l'inconnu se regardèrent encore quelques minutes en silence avant que le natté ne se précipite dans les bras de cette personne si identique et en même temps si différente de lui.

L'inconnu avait le même âge et la même taille que le pilote 02, il possédait le même sourire qui fleurissait d'habitude sur les lèvres du natté.

En fait, les deux garçons avaient l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, mis à part le fait que la peau clair et les yeux améthystes typés européens chez l'un étaient remplacés par une peau bronzée et des yeux bridés de la même couleur chez l'autre.

_« - Shuichi, comment est-ce possible, comment peux-tu être là ?_

_- Mais je ne suis pas là._

_- …_

_- C'est toi Gabriel, toi qui m'a fait passer. Quoique, je devrais plutôt dire vous._

_- …_

_- Mais oui, vous ! Car c'est grâce à l'enfant que tu portes que tes pouvoirs te sont revenus et que tu as réussi à me laisser entrer. Te rends-tu compte mon frère, cela fait plus de 13 ans que nous te cherchons tous._

_- Tous ?_

_- Bien sur tous. Notre père, notre mère mais aussi nos cousins et moi, et bien entendu ceux de nos oncles qui ont réussi à survivre lors de l'attaque._

_Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux, nos parents ont eu du mal à vaincre nos ennemis, mais ton enlèvement les a tellement mis fous de rage que ça a décuplé leurs forces. Depuis lors nous cherchons un moyen de te contacter à travers notre lien et surtout, nous cherchons un moyen d'ouvrir un portail sur ce monde…_

_- Impossible !_

_- Je sais, nous le savons…Après tout tu te trouves dans le monde de Shinigami, celui-la même qui a fourni Phylice lors de l'attaque. Cette pierre se trouve en grand nombre dans ce monde empêchant non seulement les Dieux guerrier tel que notre mère de passer mais même les pouvoir des autres sont retournés contre eux et c'est pour cette raison que notre père n'a rien pu faire non plus jusqu'à présent… Mais, Gabi, maintenant tu as le pouvoir d'agir. Tu dois tuer Shinigami afin de devenir son successeur et de pouvoir revenir parmi nous…_

_- Mais c'est impossible… Ce minerai se trouve dans la terre de ce monde et même dans les colonies. Phylice bloque mes pouvoirs. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais pu vous rejoindre. Enfin ça et le fait que je vous croyais morts._

_- Gabi, m'as-tu seulement écouté ?_

_- …_

_- Non seulement tu es un métis, fils de la guerre et des chasseurs, mais en plus l'enfant bloque les effets de cette pierre sur ton corps…_

_- Shuichi, de quoi tu parles ? Quel enfant ?_

_- Ne t'es-tu donc posé aucune question lorsque tu t'es senti affaibli, lorsque ton corps n'a pas supporté la séparation avec Maya il y a quelques jours ? Tu as souffert atrocement n'est-ce pas à ce moment ?_

_- Je… J'ai… Enfin…Oui, j'ai bien ressenti ces choses avant de ne me remettre à dormir… Mais je ne peux pas attendre un enfant de l'homme qui a abusé de moi…_

_- Quoi ??? Comment ça abusé de toi ???_

_- Je… Heero, je sais bien que je l'aimais, et même si ce n'était pas réciproque ce n'était pas grave…mais Il s'en est mêlé… et par sa faute, Heero m'a violé… oh je ne lui en veux pas, je l'aime toujours autant mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça…déjà qu'il doit se poser des questions sur moi à cause de son comportement et surtout à cause de Lui…alors si en plus je lui dit que j'attend son enfant… c'est impossible… je refuse…je ne peux pas le garder…_

_- Et pourtant mon frère… Mais, je te poserais juste deux questions avant de te laisser prendre ta décision. Première question, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir tu l'aimes toujours, au point que ton corps à décider de créer cette petite vie afin que vous restiez unis… parce que tu n'es pas sans savoir que ceux de notre peuple ne peuvent tomber enceinte que lorsque l'amour est très fort et réciproque. Alors demande toi, est-ce que cet homme ne ressent vraiment rien pour toi ?_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…_

_- et la deuxième question, même si cet homme ne t'aime pas, cette petite vie que tu portes en toi est-elle responsable de vos actes ? Où plutôt, vu qu'il s'agit d'un viol, est-elle responsable des actes de son père ?_

_- Je… »_

Duo se réveilla en sursaut dans la pièce au miroir de la villa Winner qui leur servait de planque.

-----

**Alur alur…**

**Est-ce que ça mérite une titite reviews… ???**

**A la semaine prochaine…**


	12. Chapter 12

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN……………………………..**

**Non seulement j'ai du retard pour la publication de se chapitre mais en plus il n'est pas génial génial…m'enfin, lisez le et dite moi ce que vous en pensez après…**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me remontent le moral…**

**kissou**

-----

Chapitre 11

Presque aussitôt, une femme aux cheveux châtains rentra en trombe dans la pièce et lui sauta dessus en pleurant.

Sally ne cessait de répéter : « _tu es réveillé, tu es enfin réveillé, on a eu tellement peur…mon dieu tu es enfin réveillé… »_

_« - euh…_

_- Ne bouge pas Duo, je vais chercher les autres…_

_- Mais…_

_- Ah oui, tu as raison, je t'enlève tes chaînes avant…Ne nous en veux pas mais nous ne savions pas comment réagir vis-à-vis de la panthère si elle venais à se réveiller, nous avons donc convenu de t'attacher. Voilà ! Surtout reste allongé, je reviens, on revient…_

_- Att…_

_- Les autres vont être si heureux de te savoir de retour parmi nous. Nous étions tellement inquiet._

_- S'il vous…_

_- Bon allez, j'arrête de parler et je cour chercher les autres, surtout ne bouges pas._

_- Mais… »_

Trop tard, la femme venait de ressortir de la pièce en courant, laissant seul un jeune garçon qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-----

Sally fit tout d'abord irruption dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée durant quelques nuits avec le pilote 05. Avisant son absence et le bruit de la douche, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain annexe. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva devant un chinois aussi nu que le jours de sa naissance et qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

La jeune femme perdit d'ailleurs quelques neurones à ce moment et resta bouche bée devant un pilote qui passa successivement du blanc au rose puis carrément au rouge brique avant d'attraper une serviette et de la mettre autour de sa taille.

_« - Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de rentrer comme ça dans MA salle de bain ?_

_- Euh…_

_- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Bon sang Sally, le fait que tu me vois nu, j'm'en balance, de toute façon on sort ensemble alors à un moment ou un autre on se serait trouvé dans le plus simple appareil, mais bon sang, tu n'imagines pas la frayeur que tu m'as faite à rentrer comme ça en trombe, j'ai cru…_

_- Alors on sort encore ensemble ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Tu, tu as bien dit qu'on sortait ensemble ?_

_- Bah oui, je pensais qu'on était d'accord, à moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis ?_

_- Non, non, c'est juste qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai, j'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi… _La jeune femme fondit alors en larme et Wufeï la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_- Alors c'était pour ça que tu ne dormais plus avec moi la nuit ? J'ai été stupide, moi qui croyais que tu préférais te bousiller la santé à chercher un moyen de faire revenir Duo…_

_- De toute façon je n'aurais plus besoin de faire de recherche…_

_- Comment ça ?_ Le chinois passa du rouge au blanc cadavre et pria intérieurement pour que Sally ne lui annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

_- Il, il s'est réveillé ! »_

Le pilote la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda de répéter, ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire, avant de l'embrasser. Wufeï lui rendit son baisé avant de la prendre par la main et de se diriger vers la chambre de l'arabe et du français en courant, toujours avec pour seul vêtement une unique petite serviette. **(Et bà moi je rêve d'être à la place de cette serviette…lol) ****→ perverse !!!**

**-----**

Après avoir fait irruption dans la chambre de leur hôte et de les avoir promptement sorti du lit, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du métis ou ils n'ûrent qu'à prononcer le nom de Duo pour qu'il rapplique aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait le natté, ce dernier les regarda bizarrement. Les pilotes se demandèrent pourquoi avant que Sally ne parte dans un grand fou rire en les montrant du doigt. Et en effet, ils ne furent pas très loin de la suivre lorsqu'ils se dévisagèrent.

Wufeï ne portait toujours que sa serviette, Quatre n'avait sur le dos qu'un boxer avec de mignons petits lapins blancs **(clin d'œil à Catirella qui fait une fixette sur les ti lapin…lol)**. Trowa avait enfilé en vitesse une chemise par dessus son boxer noir… chemise qui n'était visiblement pas à lui, à moins qu'il n'est décidé de troquer ses pulls verts contre des chemises roses et étriquées. Quand à Heero, il portait un vieux pantalon noir de jogging ainsi qu'un marcel de la même couleur. Il aurait pu être le plus présentable des 4 s'il avait rasé sa barbe de plusieurs jours et pris la peine de se doucher depuis ces dernières 72h.

Les pilotes se calmèrent cependant très vite lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leur ami ne les suivait pas dans leur fou rire alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait été le premier à commencer et le dernier à se calmer.

Sally s'approcha alors de Duo et posa sa main sur son front.

_« - Bon, tu n'as pas de fièvre c'est déjà ça._

_- …_

_- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien Duo ?_

_- Parce que je peux en placer une maintenant ? »_

Le ton employé par le natté les fit tous reculer.

_« - Non mais je demande parce que tout à l'heure vous ne m'avez même pas laissé parler avant d'aller chercher ses gars…_

_- Duo…_

_- Et ça recommence, vous pouvez pas me laisser finir ne serais-ce qu'une phrase ?_

_- …_

_- Bien. Alors pour commencer j'ignore qui est ce Duo, ensuite qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pour finir où est Solo ?»_

-----

_**CONNNAAAAAAAAASSSSSSE!!!!**__**bon daccor je sui Dsolé, jorai pa dù mais... AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**__**comen ta pu hein commen comen comen!!!!!!**__**mon Duo, ou est paC mon Duo (enfin je parle bien sûr de sa merveilleuse personnaliT et de sa mémoire)????**__**pourkoi pourkoi pourkoi pourkoi pourkoi...!!!!!!!!??????**__** pourkoi ta fais ça, quest quil ton fai? ou als tu m'en ve c ça? g fè kelke chose ki fallai pa et tu me puni?ouiiiiiin!!!!!... ouiiiiin!!!!!...bon a par ça g ADORé ce chapitre, il est génial (meme si G du mal a men remettre je doi lavoué...)bon ba maintenan g plu K corriG les fautes ( je c dabitude jécri aprè les avoir corriG mai là g pa pu attendre...)a+,hana66**_

**-----**

**Bon, alors au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris, ce qui ce trouve ci-dessus est la réaction de ma bêta à la lecture de ce chapitre…**

**Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais j'n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous la faire lire…lol**

**Alors voilà, est-ce que comme elle vous trouvez que je suis sadique ???**

**Pour me le dire, c'est le ti bouton en bas à gauche…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut à tous et à toutes…**

**Comment ça va ???**

**Moi bien, je part dans quelques heures en vacances…**

**Et malheureusement cela entraîne que je ne vais pas pouvoir udapted le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine mais celle d'après…j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop…lol**

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre il est encore très court et je m'en excuse…**

**Merci pour vos comm. et reviews et je vous dis : BONNE LECTURE !!!**

-----

Chapitre 12

POV Heero

Quoi ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je vois Quatre du coin de l'œil poser sa main sur son cœur et faire un signe négatif de la tête.

Je voudrais m'avancer, prendre mon ange dans mes bras, mais je suis paralysé, ce qu'il vient de dire, kami-sama c'est le moment que j'attendais, c'est le seul moyen.

Chang s'avance, il se place devant mon Duo avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Si je ne le savais pas hétéro et amoureux de Sally il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Duo se détache d'un coup et le repousse, se lève, chancelle, se rattrape au mur et s'y appuis, il nous fui.

Fin POV

Quatre pris la parole à ce moment en se rapprochant du pilote 02.

_« - Duo, c'est toi Duo, et tu es notre coéquipier, notre ami !_

_- Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas ce Duo! Mais où suis-je bon sang ? Et où est Solo ? Je veux Solo ! _

_- Tu es en sécurité dans une de mes maisons. Et je suis désolé Duo, mais je ne sais pas qui est Solo, et donc encore moins où il est._

_- JE VEUX SOLO !_

_- Bon ça suffi Winner, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien. Ecoute. Nous te connaissons depuis un peu plus d'un an, lorsque nous avons commencé à faire équipe pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Nous te connaissons sous le nom de Duo Maxwell, pilote du gundam __Deathscythe__ et tu ne nous as jamais parlé de quelqu'un se nommant Solo. Par contre tu m'as déjà parlé de ton frère, est-ce lui ?_

_- NON ! Shuichi était mon frère. Solo, lui, c'est mon amoureux, et je ne sais pas du tout qui vous êtes et je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce dont tu viens de me parler. Je ne me souviens plus…je…je… »_

Le natté fondit en larme et se retrouva en moins de deux blotti contre le chinois pendant que le japonais ne cessait de se répéter « réfreine tes pulsions meurtrières, réfreine, ils sont juste ami, ami »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le natté ne se détache à nouveau du chinois.

L'asiatique le fit alors s'asseoir sur le ''lit'' et recommença à le questionner.

_« - Si tu n'es pas Duo, alors peut être es-tu Maya ?_

_- Maya ? Vous connaissez Maya ?_

_- Oui._

_- Si vous la connaissez alors c'est que nous sommes réellement amis. Je ne la présente qu'aux personnes envers qui j'ai réellement confiance !_

_- Alors fais nous confiance ! Qui es-tu ? Et qui est Solo ? Après tout si tu as changé de nom il en est peut être de même pour ce gars, et dans ce cas nous le connaissons sûrement._

_- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

_- Présente toi ! Dit nous par exemple comment vous vous êtes rencontré Solo et toi. Et quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes… Dis nous…_

_- Gabriel !_

_- …_

_- Je m'appelle Gabriel. J'ai 9 ans et Solo et moi on va se marier dès que j'en aurais 15 !_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Il me l'a promis…_

_- VOUS MARIEZ !_

_- Yui ne l'interrompt pas !_

_- Mais… !_

_- Continue Duo…euh Gabriel…_

_- J'ai quel âge maintenant ?_

_- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?_

_- Parce que quand j'ai dit mon âge le sourcil du gars avec la chemise rose…_

_- Trowa…_

_- Vi, et bah il a tressauté !_

_- Et ?_

_- J'en conclu que ce que j'ai dit l'a choqué et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi !_

_- Euh, en fait, tu as eu 16 ans il y a quelque mois seulement._

_- Mais, ça veut dire qu'il me manque presque 7 ans de ma vie !_

_- Oui._

_- Mais… Comment c'est possible ?_

_- je l'ignore. On l'ignore._

_Mais parle nous, parle nous de Solo. Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ?_

_- Eh Bin en fait, j'avais 3 ans quand je me suis retrouvé sur L2. Et Solo, il est intervenu et m'a empêché de me faire violer ! C'est mon Héro Solo ! Mais, si nous sommes amis au point que vous connaissiez Maya, comment se fait-il que vous ne sachiez pas qui est Solo ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si ça se trouve on le connait mais sous un nom différent._

_- Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec moi, pourquoi il est pas là ? »_

Comme un peut plus tôt, le jeune homme refondit en larme dans le giron du chinois sous l'œil meurtrier du japonais. Ce dernier n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que Duo, ou Gabriel comme il voulait être appelé, lui donne assez de renseignement sur ce Solo pour qu'il puisse le retrouver et le tuer afin d'éliminer toute concurrence.

Sally se posait différentes questions mais la plus importante restait de savoir s'il fallait lui parler du bébé ou non… le lui dire ne ferait que le perturber encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et s'il venait à demander qui est le père, elle ne pourra pas lui mentir et sera alors obliger de lui dire toute la vérité. Or, révéler à un patient atteint d'amnésie que ce dernier attend un enfant de son violeur n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire lorsqu'on espère une guérison, même partielle.

**-----**

**Bon bà, bonne vacance à moi…mdr**

**La vache, ça vas être Ze journée…il est 5h25 et à 6h j'ai l'inventaire du magasin et juste après je prend titine et on taille la route…enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que même si je vous dit à dans deux semaine, cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une titite comm que je lirais sûrement dans un ciber café…**

**A plus et bonne reprise ou continuation de vacance ou vacance tout court…**

**Kissou et +**


	14. Chapter 14

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**Vi je sais il y en à beaucoup mais vu le retard que j'ai pris pour udapted je pense que je vous les devais…**

**Alors voilà, encore GOMEN…**

-----

Chapitre 13

-----

L'enfant courait dans les rues de L2, fuyant trois hommes totalement ivres qui pensaient pouvoir se servir de lui comme défouloir. Il se retrouva bientôt coincé dans une impasse. Les hommes derrière lui s'approchèrent armés de leurs couteaux.

L'enfant se prépara à les affronter, car malgré son jeune âge, il n'était pas dit que l'héritier des dieux guerriers se laisse faire aussi facilement. (Mdr)

Il ramassa une barre de fer sur le sol pour se défendre et se positionna face à ses agresseurs.

Le plus agé, qui devait avoir dans les 40 ans, se jeta sur le petit garçon, mais celui-ci se servi de son arme de fortune et lui asséna un coup sur la tête, faisant s'écrouler le vieux pervers. Un autre homme, qui paraissait moins soûl, se jeta à son tour sur lui mais cette fois, l'enfant n'eut le temps que de lever son arme qui s'enfonça dans le thorax de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre, mort, transpercé par le morceau de métal rouillé. L'enfant regarda alternativement le cadavre au sol et ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'apprêtait à fondre en larme lorsqu'il se senti soulevé de terre par le troisième homme. Ce dernier était bien plus grand que les deux autres et aussi bien plus fort, de plus, l'enfant ne possédait plus aucun moyen de défense. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il se sentit retombé au sol. En effet, l'homme qui le tenait venait de s'effondrer, une lame plantée dans le dos.

L'enfant releva les yeux sur un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, très grand, blond, les cheveux courts et qui le regardait un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

_" - Tu vas bien petite?_

_- ..._

_- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je ne te ferais aucun mal ! Je m'appelle Solo. Et toi petite?_

_- ..._

_- Euh... Tu ne sais pas parler? _

L'enfant haussa les épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant basculer ses longs cheveux châtains sur son épaule.

_Euh, tu comprends au moins ce que je te dis?_

_Bien! Tu es toute seule ici? Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi? Tu veux que je te raccompagne?_

_Non, ne pleures pas ma grande, chut... J'en conclu que tu n'as pas de parents?_

_Dis, je squatte le quartier avec d'autres enfants, je suis en quelque sorte leur chef, ça te dit de venir avec moi, de vivre avec nous, tu verras, ils sont tous très gentils et j'ai une amie, Trin, qui sera ravie de faire ta connaissance. Tu seras en sécurité, et on prendra soin de toi crevette."_

L'enfant se rapprocha du jeune homme jusqu'à poser sa main sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur. Quelques instants passèrent avant que l'enfant ne prenne la main de Solo dans la sienne et se dirige vers la sortie.

-----

_" - SOLO, viens ici immédiatement!!!_

L'adolescent blond rentra en courrant dans ce qui servait de salle de bain dans l'immeuble qu'ils avaient aménagé pour les enfants et eux avant de se figer sur place.

_- Hein?_

_- Oui, hein, comme tu dis! Tu m'as ramené une petite orpheline, tu me demandes de lui faire prendre une bonne douche histoire qu'elle décompresse de ce qui a failli lui arriver. Tu me dis que tu l'aurais bien fait toi même mais que comme il s'agit d'une fille, il vaut mieux que je le fasse...et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais alors expliques moi une chose, pourquoi est-ce que cette petite fille a tous les attributs pour être un petit garçon? Vas-y, je t'écoute..._

_- Bah, tu m'excuseras Trin mais toi aussi tu t'es faite avoir._

_- Euh... Ce n'est pas une excuse! Et puis pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé?_

_- Regarde la...le...Trin, tu vois bien qu'il ressemble à une fille, enfin, quand il est habillé..._

_Oh, bah non ma crevette, pleure pas, viens dans mes bras, tout compte fait c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord? "_

-----

Le petit garçon qui avait environ cinq ans se trouvait face à face avec un bébé panthère. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, l'un comme l'autre cherchant à réellement se connaître. Cela faisait presque deux ans que l'enfant ne l'avait pas fait apparaître, il pensait même ne jamais plus pouvoir le faire, mais le fait était là, il récupérait chaque jour un peu plus de force et pouvait maintenant l'invoquer à nouveau.

_" - Crevette! Éloigne-toi doucement de cette bête!_

_Pourquoi non? Viens!_

L'enfant refit le signe que non à l'adolescent blond qui venait d'arriver. Puis il se rapprocha de la panthère avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière se mis à ronronner, comme l'aurait fait un chat, avant de se coucher sur le dos pour que l'enfant lui grattouille le ventre.

_Tu la connais_?

_D'où vient-elle?_

L'enfant se pointa du doigt avant de remontrer la panthère.

_Elle vient de toi? Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a fais apparaître? Mais comment? Et depuis quand en es-tu capable?"_

L'enfant ramassa un bout de papier et un stulo sur la table à côté et écrivit à l'intention de Solo: Elle s'appelle Maya, aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours fait partie de moi. Est ce que tu trouves que je suis un monstre?

-----

Un jeune garçon de huit ans tenait dans ses bras le corps de son frère, de son ami, de son amour. Tous les autres enfants avaient déjà péri lors de l'épidémie. Ils n'étaient plus que trois: Solo, Trinity la sœur jumelle de Solo, et lui.

Trinity était partie quelques heures auparavant dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de médicaments qui bientôt n'auraient plus d'utilité pour le grand blond.

_" - Eh ma crevette, ne pleures pas comme ça, les garçons ne pleurent pas ma puce, Boys don't cry...n'est-ce pas... Sèches tes larmes, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer! J'aurais quand même aimé..._

_- Gabriel._

_- Quoi?_

_- Je… mon véritable nom, c'est Gabriel._

_- Eh bien Gabriel, il aura fallu attendre longtemps pour que tu ne me parles enfin...kuf kuf kuf_

_- ..._

_- Mais je suis quand même heureux d'avoir pu entendre au moins une fois ta si jolie voix... Promets... Promets-moi de continuer à parler... Promets-moi de partager avec tout le monde ta voix... Promets-moi de ne pas retomber dans le mutisme... Promets le moi, Gabriel..._

_- Je te le promets Solo..."_

Quelques minutes avant que Trinity ne revienne avec une dose de médicament, Solo avait poussé son dernier soupir.

-----

Dans une des propriété de Quatre Raberba Winner, les G-boys et Sally se posaient plusieurs questions, mais la plus importante, celle dont tous voulaient la réponse, fut posée par le Perfect Soldier : _" - Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous demandes-tu à voir Solo alors que tu viens de nous raconter sa mort."_

_" - Tout simplement parce que même si à ce moment là nous l'avons cru mort, nous avons été détrompé un an après, lorsque l'église Maxwell a brûlé."_

_**A SUIVRE**_ enfin peut être...lol

-----

**Là je pense que vous allez m'en vouloir, après tout moi je m'en veux, mais je ne pourrez plus udapted toute les semaines, comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai pris un retard considérable dans mes chapitres et en plus avec les cours et le boulot qui reprend j'aurai encore moins le temps…**

**Alors voilà, je vous présente mes plus plate excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre et vous dit à dans 15 jours si tout va bien…**

**Ps : je recherche une béta pour ma béta…lol…si quelqu'un est intéressé…**

**Kissou et a+ tout le monde**


	15. Chapter 15

**Slt tout le monde… **

**Comment ça va… ??? **

**Moi très très bof…lol **

**Mais bon, comme promis voici la suite de Gabriel, en espérant que vous aimerez… **

**Bonne lecture… **

**Ps :merci à tous ceux qui m'on lu et qui m'on laissait des commentaires, vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça remonte le morale…kissou… **

-----

Chapitre 14

Les G-boys regardèrent le natté avec des yeux ronds. Sally s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front, main qui fut repoussée gentiment par Gabriel.

_« - Mais comment ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre D…Gabriel… _

_- … _

_- Je pense que nous pouvons vous donner plus d'explications sur ce sujet messieurs, mademoiselle ! » _

L'homme qui venait de les interrompre n'était autre que le professeur G, mentor du pilote 02. A ses côtés, se trouvait les professeurs J, O, H et S, mentors des quatre autres pilotes.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le professeur G se retrouvait avec un natté dans les bras. Celui-ci le serrait de toutes ses forces et on pouvait voir ses épaules tressauter, comme s'il s'empêchait de fondre une nouvelle fois en larme.

_« - Et bah alors ma crevette, pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? _

_- Je… Je me souviens plus G… _

_- C'est normal Gaby, c'est parce que tu as reçu un gros choc émotionnel ! _

J, qui venait de prononcer ces mots, s'approcha alors du natté toujours accroché à son collègue et lui caressa les cheveux avant de faire comprendre à ce dernier d'emporter Duo dans une autre pièce, le temps d'expliquer la situation exacte aux autres.

G l'installa alors plus confortablement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de franchir le seuil il se retourna vers les pilotes et fixa le japonais avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Une fois G et son précieux fardeau partis, un poing, sortit de nulle part, s'abbatit sur la mâchoire du pilote 01 envoyant celui-ci au sol.

Maître O plaça sa main droite au niveau de son cou et le souleva du sol à la seule force de son bras sans que Heero ne puisse réagir. Puis J s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de son collègue qui libéra sa prise. Heero se retrouva au sol une nouvelle fois mais fut relevé ce coup-ci par le pilote 03.

J parla alors d'une voix froide, totalement dénuée d'émotion, et à ce moment, les autres pilotes surent qu'il existait plus polaire que Heero en colère.

_« - Heero, je veux, non, nous voulons des explications. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à ton coéquipier ? _

_- Heu, si je puis me permettre professeur, j'ai procédé à plusieurs analyses et il s'est avéré que le pilote 01 était sous l'emprise d'une drogue inconnue. Et d'après ce que nous avons vu, c'est Duo lui-même qui a fait disparaître cette substance de son organisme. _

Les yeux des mads passaient alternativement de Heero à Sally qui venait en quelques mots de désamorcer une bombe sans savoir qu'elle en amorçait alors une bien plus grosse. H parla alors d'une voix beaucoup moins calme qu'à son habitude.

_- Pilote 01, de quoi vous souvenez-vous réellement pendant cette soirée? _

_- En fait, je m'en souvenais au début mais les détails sont de plus en plus flous. Sauf un, une phrase qui ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête encore et encore même maintenant. _

_- Quoi donc ? _

_- ''il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir prendre par la force''. _

_- Kami-sama »_

Cette phrase fit passée instantanément les mads du rouge colère au blanc cadavre.

H et S prirent appui contre le mur, O se laissa tomber sur le sol et J se déplaça très lentement jusqu'à une chaise avant de s'y asseoir tout aussi lentement.

_« - Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire comment Solo est mort. _

_- Duo, enfin Gabriel, nous l'a déjà raconté. _

_- Pas vraiment non. Il vous a raconté comment Solo est mort ''la première fois'', mais il n'était pas vraiment décédé à ce moment… »_

-----

G porta le natté jusque dans la salle de bain et le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il fit couler l'eau puis commença à enlever les vêtements que portaient Duo.

Celui-ci se laissa faire puis G l'examina sur toutes les coutures, répertoriant les différents bleus, les différentes coupures encore fraîches ainsi que celles commençant à se cicatriser.

Au fur et à mesure de son examen, le mads perdait des couleurs.

Duo, lui, regardait attentivement l'eau qui coulait et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de plonger dedans et ne plus rien ressentir. En effet, même si G faisait très attention à ne pas raviver la douleur, celle-ci était quand même bien présente.

Une fois fini, G souleva le natté et le déposa dans l'eau juste à bonne température. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que celui-ci ne le lâche pas, l'entraînant dans la baignoire avec lui et le mouillant complètement.

_« - Gabriel ! Rraa, regarde moi ça, j'suis trempé maintenant. _

_- … euh… oups… _

_- Oui, oups comme tu dis. _

L'homme et l'adolescent explosèrent alors de rire. Rire qui malheureusement ne dura pas très longtemps. Le natté cessa de bouger, ses yeux se firent plus sombres bien que des larmes les remplirent, puis LA question fut posée.

_- G, où est Solo ? _

_- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ma puce ? _

_- Non, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé et où est Solo ? _

_- Ecoute Gaby, il va falloir que tu sois fort, le choc dont je t'ai parlé à un rapport avec Solo. En réalité, Solo est mort il y a un peut plus d'un mois maintenant. Le choc t'a fait tomber dans un pseudo coma et avec les autres on pense que c'est ce qui t'a conduit à ton état actuel. _

_- Je… je ne te crois pas, Solo ne peut pas mourir, il m'a promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble…je… _

_- Je suis désolé ma puce, mais c'est la vérité. La preuve, tu portes sa croix autours de ton cou. _

_- … _

L'enfant se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de l'homme, en larme. G serra fortement le corps tremblant dans ses bras tout en se demandant s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision en lui cachant une partie de la vérité.

_- Comment ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? _

_- En fait… _

**A SUIVRE **

**J'vous fais de gros gros gros poutoux et vous dit à dans 15 jours… **

**kissou **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15…**

_« - …_

_En fait, voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé : G recherchait un garçon susceptible de pouvoir être formé par nous et de devenir le pilote du gundam 02. Pour cela nous recherchions un New-type, comme tu as pu le constater Heero, le 02 est quelque peu différent des autres gundams et ne se commande que par la pensée._

_L'appareil que nous avions mis au point nous a conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté où nous sommes tombés sur un amas de cadavres, et malheureusement pour eux, ce n'est pas au sens figuré. Nous avons fouillé l'entrepôt, suivant l'aiguille de notre machine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise sur un corps étendu au sol. Sur le coup nous nous sommes dit ''trop tard, il est mort'', mais lorsque nous avons fait demi-tour H a ressenti quelque chose et nous a poussé à prendre l'adolescent sans vie avec nous._

_Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au laboratoire, nous avons mis des capteurs sur le corps et nous nous sommes aperçus que son cœur battait encore, faiblement mais il battait. Une chose est sûr, ce gamin avait une volonté de fer et ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Nous avons passés 3 mois à faire des allés et retours entre nos labos et celui de H pour vérifier les progrès. _

_Puis il a fini par se réveiller. Il nous a dit s'appeler Solo, avoir 20 ans et être orphelin. Il nous a fait confiance aussitôt, j'ignore pourquoi, mais bon, ça lui a permis de se confier. Mais au fil des jours nous avons remarqué que même si ses capacités physiques augmentaient, son mental restait au plus bas. Il nous a dit qu'il voulait les revoir, sa sœur et sa crevette, oh ne souriez pas monsieur Winner, lorsqu'on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, je vous jure qu'entendre un homme comme Solo parler de quelqu'un comme étant une crevette, ça fait drôle. Mais bon, nous étions au courant pour Gabriel, il nous en avait parlé et si cela pouvait encore le faire s'améliorer, pourquoi pas. Nous avons donc lancé les recherches._

_Il…il nous a fallu un an, une longue année pour retrouver leur trace. Trinity s'était mise en sécurité dans une église avec Gaby. Le père et la sœur de cette église étaient heureux de les avoir, ils ont été jusqu'à les adopter officiellement, les faisant ainsi devenir Gabriel et Trinity Maxwell._

_Mais, lorsque nous nous sommes rendu à cette église, nous n'avons retrouvé que deux enfants devant une ''église'' qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à un brasier insoutenable. Solo a reconnu Gaby de dos et s'est mis à courir jusqu'à lui, tout comme nous cinq d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'autre enfant, une gamine asiatique d'une douzaine d'années est partie à rire, d'un rire immonde, cruel, et Gaby lui hurlait d'arrêter. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle s'est tue, puis elle nous a regardé chacun dans les yeux avant de se mettre à parler :''__**Tient tient tient, je pensais pourtant avoir réussi à te faire tuer toi, quant à vous, j'ignore encore qui vous êtes mais croyez moi, vous mourrez si vous restez à ses côtés, tout comme ta jumelle est morte en repoussant les asseaux de Oz pour protéger cet endroit, et tout comme la sœur Hélène et le père Maxwell sont morts pour protéger Gabriel…AH AH AH AH AH…je te l'avais pourtant dit Gabriel, tu ne seras jamais heureux, jamais !!!''**__ Elle a disparu juste après ces paroles._

_Nous avons ramené un enfant de 9 ans sous le choc jusqu'au labo de G puis nous avons dû repartir pour nous occuper de vos entrainements._

_G nous a raconté que Gabriel avais mis plus de 6 mois avant de redevenir comme avant. Enfin bon, disons surtout qu'il passait son temps à parler, parler et encore parler, le tout entrecoupé de blague qu'il faisait la plupart du temps avec Solo._

_Lors d'une visite, j'ai demandé à Gabriel pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il m'a répondu qu'il avait promis, promis à Solo de continuer à parler et de ne pas retomber dans le mutisme, promis à la sœur et au père Maxwell de continuer à sourire, et enfin, promis à Trinity de continuer à rire…mais qu'il devait fournir tout de même beaucoup d'effort pour faire tout cela, vu qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller._

_Le temps passait, et nous avons remarqué que Solo et Gabriel étaient de plus en plus proches, mais pas à la manière de deux frères. Sur le coup nous avons été surpris car Solo avait 23 ans et Duo à peine 11… Mais Solo nous a rassurés en nous disant que lui et la crevette s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il ne se passe rien avant les 15 ans de ce dernier, rien à part des petits câlins, et G ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il a retrouvé la puce blottie dans les bras de Solo…_

_Malheureusement ce bonheur n'a pas continué longtemps._

_Quelques jours avant le lancement de l'opération météore, G nous a contactés pour nous apprendre la mort de Solo !_

_Selon les caméras de sécurité, la puce dormait dans ses bras sur le canapé du salon lorsque 5 personnes ont fait irruption ; ils se sont battus, et Solo les a tués, mais l'un d'eux, avant de mourir, a blessé Solo avec une dague empoisonné. Il s'est effondré sur le sol et a été pris de convulsions. Gabriel a réussi à prendre le téléphone et à contacter G mais Solo n'a pas survécu, lorsque G est arrivé il était toujours allongé sur le sol, mort, et ce coup-ci, bel et bien mort. Gaby quant à lui se trouvait dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, pleurant silencieusement. En visionnant les caméras de sécurité afin de voir par où était venu les 5 hommes, il s'est aperçu qu'ils venaient de nulle part, ils sont apparus, juste comme ça, de derrière la porte. Et il a aussi vu, après le dernier soupir de Solo, apparaître la même enfant que la fois précédente devant Gabriel et lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Les capteurs de bruit ont enregistré la phrase suivante : '__**' il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir prendre par la force, et moi ce que je veux, c'est un bon jouet qui ne peux que se débattre dans la souffrance, alors souffre Gabriel, souffre et amuse moi !''**_

_Par la suite, Gabriel s'est remis assez vite mais ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle ainsi, il est donc devenu celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de Duo Maxwell._

_Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec G pour vous raconter la même histoire, la véritable histoire, mais Duo, lui, vas avoir une histoire un peu différente…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tout simplement mademoiselle Pô parce que nous pensons que dans l'état actuel des choses, il vaut mieux que Duo pense que Solo est mort il y a peu pour qu'il pense que l'enfant qu'il porte est le sien et est surtout issu de leur amour !_

_- Attendez là, deux secondes, de quel enfant parlez-vous ? Duo est un garçon, il ne peut pas attendre d'enfant ! C'est impossible !_

_- Désolé de vous contredire 01 mais le professeur J a raison, Duo est comparable au new-type, et nos recherches ont prouvé qu'il pourrait éventuellement porter un enfant. Nous le savions depuis longtemps mais nous pensions que le père serait Solo, à sa mort, nous n'aurions jamais imaginé que l'un de ses coéquipier le violerait et le mettrait enceinte !_

_- Alors, je vais être père !?_

_- Non 01, vous ne serez rien pour cet enfant. Et vous ne serez plus rien à partir de ce moment qu'un camarade de guerre pour Duo, est-ce bien compris ?_

_- A vos ordres professeur J…_

_- Bien, allons voir comment se porte « la future maman »._

_- J, j'espère pour toi que Duo ne t'entendra jamais parler comme ça sinon il risque de t'en vouloir à mort…_

_- Mais oui mais oui S… »_

**FIN du chapitre 15**

**Alors ???**

**Est-ce que ça mérite une reviews… ???**

**Kissou tout le monde et dans 15 jours…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Gomen gomen les gens…**_

_**Cher lecteurs, je vous informe que j'ai énormément de retard (comment ça vous aviez remarqué) mais que je m'en excuse et que surtout je n'avais pas tout les tords, la faute en reviens à une méchante page blanche qui ne voulait pas se remplir suivi de mon méchant mail qui ne voulait pas transmettre ce chapitre à mes bêtas…dc ce n'est pas totalement contre moi que vous devez gueuler…oki ?! Lol**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture…**_

_**Et à dans environ 2 semaines…**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

nyanko-chan

slt slt...  
j'suis heureuse que tu aime ma fic et surtout que tu me laisses une reviews, j'le dirais jamais assez mais MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII parce que tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait plaisir de se dire que quelqu'un aime ce que l'on fait...  
en ce qui concerne les profs, houai, j'avais envi de changer un peu leur rôle habituel et d'en faire des gentils...lol  
et pi bon, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire des fin de chapitre pourri, mais t'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour fidéliser le lecteur...mdr  
+  
et encore merci pour ta comm...  
kissou  
yaone-kami

Et pas grave si tu ne l'as pas fait plus tôt, tan que tu m'en laisses une maintenant...mdr  
+

Reps… : gomen de ne pas t'avoir répondu par mail comme je le fait pour les autres mais je sais pas pourquoi ça veux pas…alors voilà, je réponds à ta comm avec énormément de retard mais bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais…lol

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 16**

POV Wufeï

Ca fait déjà un mois que l'on sait la vérité. Les Mads sont repartis au bout de deux semaines après avoir été certains que nous ne balancerions pas la ''vrai'' vérité à Duo. Et oui, ce dernier veut de nouveau être appelé comme ça. Il nous a dit que c'était en hommage à Solo, pour que ce dernier ne soit plus jamais seul. Je trouve ça mignon, et je me dis qu'il devait réellement l'aimer. Malheureusement Solo est mort il y a longtemps, et à cause de ce mensonge des Mads, Duo ne fait plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais j'aimerais retrouver le Duo d'avant toute cette histoire, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Aujourd'hui, je suis le seul que Duo accepte à ses cotés, à part les profs bien sûr.

Il rejette Winner car ce dernier tente à chaque fois de pénétrer son esprit. A chaque fois, il se fait rejeter avec perte et fracas comme on dit mais il n'en démord pas. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne cessait pas et il m'a répondu que cette affaire n'était pas claire, j'ai souri à la rime mais c'est vrai que je suis quand même de son avis. J'ai connu quelques news-types et jamais aucun n'a présenté de telles aptitudes. Enfin bon, Winner s'acharne à vouloir connaître la vérité et Duo le repousse toujours.

Barton, en fait je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il y a des jours ou je le vois regarder avec insistance le natté avant de détourner les yeux vers Yui. Ces jours là je me dis qu'il s'inquiète pour la suite. Après tout, d'après la description des Mads, Solo était un grand blond européen, alors que Yui est grand, certes, mais surtout brun et japonais, l'enfant ressemblera forcément plus à son père qu'à Solo. Enfin bon, c'est ce que je pense, et c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète. L'enfant naitra dans moins de 7 mois et je redoute la réaction du natté.

Et pour finir, celui dont je redoute aussi le comportement, c'est Yui. Nous avons assisté au retour du perfect soldier, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tente de nouveau des opérations kamikazes.

Et bien sûr, il n'adresse plus du tout la parole à Duo, il l'ignore même.

Et moi, et bien je fais ce que je peux.

Je me sens quand même un peu seul le soir car Sally a dû rejoindre son Hôpital pour soigner les blessés de la dernière attaque d'Oz. Quoique, ce n'est pas pour autant que je passe réellement mes nuits seuls, en effet, un certain natté arrive toujours à se glisser dans mon lit et sous les couvertures avant de se blottir contre moi. J'avoue que j'ai été plus que surpris la première fois mais bon…

Flash back

Un jeune homme en pyjama sortit tout doucement de son lit, enfila rapidement ses pantoufles en forme de vache, cadeau des Mads, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il fit très attention en l'ouvrant car il savait qu'elle grinçait énormément.

Une fois la porte entrouverte, il passa de biais en faisant attention à son petit ventre, c'est qu'il y tenait beaucoup à ce petit embonpoint. La femme docteur, Sally s'il se souvenait bien, lui avait dit le jour même que pour le moment il avait surtout l'air d'avoir gobé une pomme. Il s'était bien marré à ce moment là, enfin, disons surtout que Wuwu s'était bien foutu de lui ; et pour cause, le jeune homme passait toutes ses journées assis dans le canapé ou sur son lit à caresser le petit renflement.

Enfin bon, pour le moment le dit jeune homme traversait d'un pas souple le couloir et se dirigeait vers la porte du fond : pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit la porte la plus éloigné de lui ?

Il passa devant une porte entre-ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le jeune voulait simplement vérifier que tout le monde dormait bien…oui bon d'accord, il voulait surtout savoir si oui ou non ces deux là étaient ensemble. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, il le savait, Solo ne cessait de lui répéter, mais le jeune homme avait été stupéfié d'apprendre qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre, et surtout avouons le, dans le même lit, alors que depuis qu'il les connaissait, à aucun moment il ne les avait vu s'embrasser, ou même se tenir proche l'un de l'autre.

Et en effet, un homme blond dormait profondément recroquevillé dans les bras du grand méché.

Le jeune homme ressortit tout doucement et referma la porte en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne grince pas, ce qu'elle fit quand même, spécialement pour l'embêter selon lui, mais néanmoins cela ne réveilla pas les deux endormis.

Il reprit sa route dans le couloir sombre avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant une porte. Celle-ci était bien fermée et il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit du jeune homme de l'ouvrir. Oh que non, cette homme lui faisait bien trop peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'aura que dégageait cette homme lui fichait une trouille monstre, et pourtant, les monstres, il connaissait. Pourtant cet homme était vraiment très beau, et malgré le souvenir encore bien présent de Solo et le fait qu'il porte son enfant, le jeune homme se sentait malgré lui attiré par le métis, pire encore, il se sentait attiré par son aura froide, plus froide encore que la banquise selon lui.

Le jeune reprit sa route après avoir eu un énième frisson. De toute façon il était toujours pris de violant frissons lorsqu'il passait à côté de cet homme, et il en était de même s'il ne faisait que penser à lui.

Quelques pas plus loin, au fond du couloir se situait une autre porte, la chambre qu'il voulait atteindre depuis le début, celle où dormait son grand frère. Certes l'homme derrière la porte n'était pas réellement de son sang mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il le considérait comme tel. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi en fait, mais, la première fois qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu, lors de son réveil, il avait l'air si heureux de le revoir, et puis cet homme possédait une aura si belle, aussi belle que celle de Solo. Et puis surtout, il était gentil, malgré ses colères, il restait toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, et surtout il empêchait les autres de trop l'approcher. En gros, il le protégeait, comme Solo le faisait, et donc il avait décidé qu'il serait son nouveau grand frère.

Le natté ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui ne fit aucun bruit, il se demanda vaguement comment cela se faisait avant que la lampe de chevet s'allume.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure Duo ?_

_- Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir Wu !_

_- C'est Wufeï, je te le dis et te le répète, Wufeï !_

_- …_

_- Aller, viens là ! »_

Le chinois souleva les couvertures de son lit afin de permettre au natté de s'y faufiler. Une fois fait, l'homme se retrouva avec une future maman blottit contre lui… maintenant qu'il était réveillé, la nuit allait être longue, il n'avait plus qu'à réfléchir aux événements passé, présent et futur, comme à chaque fois qu'il était pris d'insomnie.

**FIN, enfin, à suivre surtout...lol**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Slt slt tout le monde…**_

_**Comment ça va ???**_

_**Moi super, j'suis « encore » en train de rater mes exam mais bon, j'fini par m'y faire…lol**_

_**Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que j'ai pas vraiment le moral au beau fixe et que donc faut pas m'en vouloir si cela se ressent dans ce chapitre…**_

_**Sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews...**_

_**Kissou et bonne lecture…**_

**-----**

**CHAPITRE 17**

Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse effrayante, rien ou presque n'avait été préparé pour la future naissance et la ''maman'' se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement.

De plus, la guerre trainait en longueur et quoi que fassent les 4 pilotes de gundam restant, Oz progressait de plus en plus, il y avait de nouveaux recrutements chaque jour et une dizaine de personnes s'engageaient à chaque fois, croyant réellement bien faire, croyant se battre pour défendre la terre et la protéger des colonies. Ces dernières aussi s'étaient retournées contre la résistance et s'étaient alliées à Oz, ou plutôt au véritable chef de toute cette histoire, Romféler.

The Perfect Soldier avait réussi à s'introduire dans un bâtiment de la grande organisation zodiacal, permettant ainsi de copier et de décrypter les dossiers importants. Il avait même poussé le vice à mettre un nouveau de ces bébés dans l'ordi en réseau de la base après avoir fait son boulot.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la planque ce soir là ce fut avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sourire qu'il perdit dans les escaliers lorsqu'il y rencontra une montgolfière version humaine.

_« - …_

_- Euh, tu veux bien me laisser passer s'il te plait Heero ?_

_- Nh_

Le pilote 01 dû faire demi tour dans les escaliers afin de laisser la place au natté qui se déplacait avec de plus en plus de mal. Son cerveau lui commandait de faire demi tour et de retourner dans son gundam jusqu'au soir pour ne plus le voir et surtout, maintenant, de cesser de le dévisager ainsi. Son cœur, lui, lui soufflait de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser tendrement, de lui déclarer son amour et surtout de ne jamais plus le lâcher. Ses yeux passaient de ceux du natté au ventre déjà bien rebondi lorsque le natté fut en bas des marches alors que le métis remontait _**(et oui et oui, Heero monte les marches à reculons, vous ne rêvez pas…lol)**_…

_- ne, ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Je sais… je sais que je suis horrible, et moche, et que j'ai l'air d'une baleine échouée sur une plage, ou plutôt dans des escaliers, mais s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme ci j'étais une bête de foire, même si je te dégoute…_

_- Tu ne me dégoutes pas !_

_- Ne ment pas, je sais bien que tu m'évites tout le temps, les autres m'ont dit qu'avant ce n'était pas comme ça, Wufeï m'a même dis qu'on était plutôt proche, alors je me suis demandé pourquoi tu me détestais…_

_- Je… _

_- Je sais, tu ne me détestes pas, mais c'est pire, parce que j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce que je suis te dégoute…_des larmes firent leur apparition dans les beaux yeux du pilote 02 mais ce dernier renifla et les chassa avec la manche de son T-shirt XXXXXXXXXL_** (euh, ça fait pas un peu beaucoup de X… ??? Mmm, Naannn) **_…_ mais, je n'ai pas choisi d'être enceinte, et pi tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux je suis content de porter cet enfant._

_- Parce qu'il est l'enfant de Solo ?!_

_- Pas seulement !_

_- …_

_- Je suis heureux de porter cet enfant, même s'il prend ma vessie pour un pouching-ball et que je ne ressemble plus à rien, parce que c'est le fruit de notre amour !_

_- Comme c'est romantique, à t'écouter tu n'aurais pu tomber enceinte que du grand amour ! Laisse moi rire, tu es tombé en cloque parce que tu es un…_

_- JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !!!_

_- …New-type ! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre Duo-kun, juste comme un garçon que j'aim… que je respectais beaucoup et qui m'a trahi, tu m'as trahi en me cachant la vérité, sur le fait que tu sois un NT, sur le fait que tu puisses donner la vie, mais surtout sur le fait que tu aimais ce mec, ce Solo…_

_- Mais… tu l'as connu toi aussi Solo ! Non ? Après tout, vous faisiez vos missions ensemble avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer et que je ne vous rejoigne ? C'est G qui me l'a dit !_

_- La vérité Duo, la stricte vérité, tu veux que je te la dise, tu veux que je te dise qui t'a engrossé, et de force en plus ? Tu veux savoir qui est le batard qui a causé ta perte de mémoire ? Tu veux vraiment…_

_- Ca suffit Yui !_

_- Chang, n'interviens pas !_

_- Oh que si j'interviens, et toi, tu vas foutre le camp d'ici avant que je ne te refasse le portrait façon Picasso au point que même lui n'aurait pas osé faire un truc aussi moche !_

_- Wu ?_

_- Nan Duo, laisse tomber, ce qu'il a à dire n'est pas important !_

_- Pas important ! Pas important ! Mais tu te fou de moi Chang, c'est notre avenir qui est en jeu, c'est l'avenir du bébé, mais c'est aussi et surtout notre santé mentale qui est en jeu ! Sally avait dit qu'il retrouverait la mémoire d'ici peu et regarde le, on est à deux mois de l'accouchement il n'a toujours pas récupéré, et moi, moi, je deviens dingue, je deviens totalement dingue._

Le métis s'assit sur la marche où il se trouvait et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Le chinois, qui se trouvait à l'étage, en haut des escaliers, et le natté, qui lui se trouvait toujours en bas des marches, regardèrent le soldat 01, pilote du Wing, The Perfect Soldier, l'Homme Machine, fondre, ni plus ni moins, en larme. Ils regardèrent, tétanisés, les épaules d'Heero tressauter pendant plusieurs minutes avant que ses sanglots ne se calment. Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de pleurer, comme ça, devant ses coéquipiers, et surtout, devant l'homme qu'il aime.

_- Je… Je n'ai pas tout compris dans cette histoire, et je sais bien Wu que tu veux me protéger et que pour cela vous me cachez certaines choses, et je ne vous en veux pas, je ne vous en voudrais jamais si c'est pour mon bien ou pour celui de mon enfant. Seulement Heero, comme je viens de te le dire j'ignore de quoi tu parles, mais, cet enfant ne peux pas avoir été conçu en dehors de l'amour. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne divague pas, mais je suis sûr, non, je sais que ce bébé ne peux avoir été conçu que lors d'un rapport amoureux, et encore, à l'unique condition que l'amour soit très puissant et surtout réciproque._

_- Qu… Qu…Quoi ?_

_- Je crois que ce que Yui essai de te demander c'est comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?_

_- C'est très simple, je me souviens simplement des paroles de ma mère. »_

**FIN**

**Et voilà…**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus, si oui (ou même si non) laissez moi une comm. ça me fait toujours plaisir…**

**Kissou et a+**


	19. Chapter 19

**Slt slt les gens…**

**Comment ça va-t-y ???**

**Moi super pour la simple et bonne raison que… : je suis en VACANCE !!! lol**

**Oui, euh, bon, enfin bref…**

**Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous et toutes…**

**Et bonne vacance…**

**Ah vi, aussi, merci à tous le monde pour vos supers reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir…**

**Merci à toi JTFLAM pour ton com. qui m'a fait super plaisir et tu voulais la suite…et bien la voilà… kissou et A+**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde…**

**-----**

**CHAPITRE 18**

Des paroles de sa mère !

Ce fut la dernière chose que Heero entendit avant l'explosion.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce dernier se réveilla dans une cellule sombre avec Wufeï. Ce dernier lui expliqua que « Le Grand Perfect Soldier » s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et que non seulement il s'était fait repérer lors de sa mission mais qu'en plus il avait été suivi.

Le chinois était furieu, leur planque avait été localisé et détruite et le natté avait aussi été capturé.

Par contre, ce qui les rassura un peu c'est que l'arabe et le français ne se trouvaient pas avec eux, il ne restait donc plus qu'a espéré qu'ils n'aient pas été capturés et qu'ils puissent leur venir en aide.

Le japonais, lui, s'inquiétait surtout de la santé de Duo, vu que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, ça c'était très mal fini et il avait passé plusieurs semaines dans le coma.

Le temps de faire le point sur leur situation quelque peu dramatique, un sergent d'oz rentra dans la cellule accompagné d'une dizaine de soldats armés et prêts à faire feu.

_« - Bonjours !_

_- …_

_- Et bé, ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe à ce que je vois. Moi qui était si ''heureuse'' de faire enfin la connaissance des pilotes de gundam. Enfin… Oh, excusez moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis le sergent Joanna Laroche, ravie de vous rencontrer messieurs Yui et Chang._

_- …_

_- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, où sont vos coéquipiers ?_

_- …_

_- Pourquoi vous, les résistants, agissez toujours de la même façon ? Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, je vais commencer par vous poser mes questions auxquelles vous refuserez de répondre. Ensuite je vais vous torturer, mais vous ne parlerez toujours pas ! Alors je vais vous menacer de faire du mal au new-type qui vous sert de coéquipier, et comme vous ne me direz toujours rien, je serais contrainte de vous montrez les tortures qu'on lui fera subir et après quelques heures de souffrance pour ''lui'' et la chose qu'il porte, vous vous déciderez enfin à me dire tous ce que je veux savoir… Pourquoi ne pas éviter, à vous et lui d'atroces souffrances et à moi une perte de temps, en me révélant la position des deux autres Gundam-Boys ?_

_- …_

_- Je vois…_

_- …_

_- Bon bah je vous laisse, je vais aller parler avec votre ami… Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'une femme enceinte peut dire pour protéger son enfant. Je présume que ça marche de la même façon pour les new-types…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Attendez, ne lui faites pas de mal !_

_- Chang, ferme-la !_

_- Non, toi, tu la fermes, je refuse qu'il souffre._

_- C'est un soldat !_

_- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Surtout vu la situation !_

_- La situation, quelle situation ?_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Non, ne me dites pas que l'un de vous deux est le ''père'' de cette chose ? Hahaha, la bonne blague… Bon alors, dites-moi où ils se trouvent !_

_- Nous ne le savons pas, ils étaient dans la même planque… Et oui, vous avez été tellement heureuse d'avoir mis la main sur 3 des pilotes que vous êtes passés à côté des 2 autres…_

_- Yui dit vrai, vous êtes vraiment stupides, onna !_

_- Vous ignorez peut être où ils se trouvent maintenant, mais il est fort probable que l'autre le sache… »_

Le sergent ressortit de la cellule accompagné de ses soldats. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme, elle appuya sur un bouton qui fit apparaître une autre cellule dans laquelle Duo était assis, attaché sur une chaise de torture. _« - Profitez bien du spectacle ! »_

A présent, la même pensée revenait dans l'esprit des deux pilotes : Cela recommençait comme quelques mois auparavant !

-----

POV Duo

Au bon sang ma tête…

Quesque' il s'est passé ?

J'étais au bas des escaliers, avec Heero et Wuwu.

Je me souviens que Yui à voulu me faire croire des choses, et que j'étais en train de le détromper et puis, il y a eu une explosion, et je me souviens aussi du mur sur lequel j'ai été projeté, et puis plus rien.

Il ne faut pas être un géni pour se dire que l'on s'est fait capturer par Oz, ou encore Romfeler. Mais, où sont les autres ?

Tient, la serrure s'enclenche et une femme rentre, elle est seule et à première vue, elle n'est pas armée, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle me veut tout sauf du bien.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas.

Elle a pris une table recouverte d'un drap dans un des coins de la salle et la pose devant moi.

Oh putain, j'aurai préféré qu'elle n'enlève pas le drap. En effet, la table est recouverte d'instrument de torture encore couvert du sang de ses prédécesseurs.

Il, il faut que je me libère et que je fui. Je ne peux pas la laisser me faire du mal, je ne peux pas la laisser faire du mal à mon bébé…

_« - Cela ne sert à rien, tu peux toujours te débattre tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer. L'alliage qui a servi à tes chaines n'est, ni plus ni moins, que du Gundamium, et comme tu le sais, c'est un alliage indestructible…_

_- Et alors, c'est censé me faire peur ?_

_- En fait ; oui !_

_- Vous arrivez 13 ans trop tard… Désolé de vous décevoir mais il y a bien longtemps que ce genre de menace ne me fait plus rien, il faut dire que je connais une personne, enfin si je puis dire, bien pire que vous…_

_- Tu n'as peut être pas peur pour toi, mais tu pourrais quand même avoir peur pour l'enfant que tu portes ! Et puis, je me demande comment ton coéquipier réagira lorsqu'il sera que tu as laissé son enfant mourir._

_- …_

_- Tiens, tu ne dis plus rien ? T'aurais-je choqué ? Ou aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? Enfin, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai les moyens de te la faire retrouver…_

_- Vous ne me toucherez pas ! Et vous ne ferez pas de mal à mon bébé._

_- Allons allons, ne dis pas ça alors que je n'ai même pas encore commencé… »_

Je l'a vois prendre une énorme pince coupante sur la table et l'approcher de moi…

NON

Je ne peux pas la laisser faire…

Par tout les dieux…

Jamais…

Par les flammes de l'enfer, tu ne le toucheras pas…

_« - Par les flammes de l'enfer, tu ne le toucheras pas ! »_

Fin POV

Ces simples mots, cette simple phrase, signa la fin de la femme soldat, et la renaissance de l'héritier des Dieux.

En effet, le corps de Duo fut entouré par des flammes immenses qui se propagèrent dans toute la pièce, brulant tout sur leur passage.

Lorsque le feu s'apaisa, Duo était debout au centre de la pièce ; seul, et libre. Le feu avait été si intense que la femme, la chaise et même les chaines en Gundamium étaient en cendre.

**FIN du chapitre 18**

**Alors, vous la trouvez comment ma suite ???**

**Lol**

**A+ les gens…**

**Encore bonnes fêtes…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Slt slt tout le monde les gens…**

**Avant toute chose je tien à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard mais bon, j'étais en partiels et donc il a fallu que je révise un temps sois peut…lol**

**Enfin bon…**

**J'espère que malgré le retard ce chapitre plaira à tout le monde…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continu à lire et à me reviewer (et aussi à ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de comm.)**

**Autre chose aussi…**

**Vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir demandé ce qu'était devenu la famille de Gabriel… et bien j'ai écris un OS disponible dans mon profil qui répond à pas mal de question…si vous le lisez laissé moi une tite reviews parce que pour le moment c'est nada…lol…(comment ça je suis en train de me faire de la pub… ??? on s'en fiche, de toute façon c'est ma fic je fait ce que je veux…mdr)**

**Enfin voilà quoi… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

-----

Chapitre 19

La porte explosa et les deux asiatiques se retrouvèrent projetés, toujours attachés aux chaises, sur le mur du fond.

En à peine quelques secondes, les deux autres pilotes, Sally et, contre toute attente, Hilde, se retrouvèrent à détacher les pilotes 01 et 05.

Heero ouvrit les yeux au moment où il passait la porte, il ne pu que pointer du doigt l'écran où l'on distinguait le natté et la femme avant de s'écrouler de nouveau.

Le couple se regarda avant de jetter un œil sur les filles qui les accompagnaient… Quoi faire ? Duo s'était de nouveau mis dans une sacrée merde et à deux il était impossible de ramener les blessés et de retrouver le pilote 02.

Perdus dans leur réflexion, ils ne firent pas attention à l'écran qui se brouilla puis devint noir.

Par contre, ils ne purent que remarquer l'explosion qui intervient juste après. En fait, ils se retrouvèrent même ensevelis sous les décombres de la base, respirant très difficilement. Trowa, le dernier encore conscient, se demanda ce qu'ils avaient pu faire aux dieux, quelqu'ils soient, pour que tout leur tombe sur le coin de la figure en si peu de temps.

Duo, enfin celui qu'ils connaissaient avant, lui aurait sûrement répondu quelque chose du genre : « c'est notre karma… »… Kuf kuf kuf, il s'évanoui à son tour.

-----

POV Duo

Je me souviens, je me souviens de tous.

Mon arrivé dans ce monde, à cause de Shinigami…

La mort des autres enfants…encore de sa faute, c'est lui qui a créé l'épidémie…

L'incendie de l'église, la mort du père et de la sœur, toujours lui, il a contacté Oz et leur a dit que l'église abritait des terroristes…

La mort de Solo…de nouveau lui, c'étaient ses Hommes…

Et ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission, Heero, il n'était plus maître de lui-même et encore une fois, c'était de sa faute…

Mais il en est ressorti quelque chose de bien, l'enfant que je porte, dans mon rêve, mon frère m'a dit qu'il me permettrait de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute le monstre qui a fait de ma vie un enfer…

Et c'est ce que je vais faire… Heero m'a peut être enlevé la dernière parcelle d'innocence qu'il me restait, mais au moins cela va me servir à me venger et à retourner auprès de ma famille…

Enfin… Avant ça il va falloir que je sorte de cette base. J'ai l'impression que la seule partie encore debout est celle où je me tiens.

D'ailleurs, je me demande où peuvent bien être les autres. Pas que ça ait une très grande importance mais ces gars peuvent encore se rendre utile.

Et puis, malgré tout, malgré leurs mensonges j'apprécie quand même beaucoup Wufeï, Quatre et Trowa aussi, quand à celui qui n'a pas été capable de résister, même si je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit, je lui en veux quand même énormément… De quel droit s'est-il permis de me toucher… Et sans mon autorisation en plus…

Je ressentais pourtant certaines choses à son contact, j'avais plus de sentiments pour lui que pour Solo, et pourtant, après ce qu'il m'a fait, après avoir abusé de mon corps et de mon esprit, après m'avoir mis en cloque et l'avoir su, il m'a ignoré !

Il a réagit comme si je n'existais plus, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Et moi, moi je porte son enfant…

Cela veut bien dire qu'il a aussi des sentiments pour moi ? Non ? Sinon ça n'aurait pas pu arriver. C'est ce que ma mère disait, qu'elle avait pu nous avoir que parce qu'ils s'aimaient, mon père et elle…

A moins que…

Oui, à moins que ce soit encore la faute de Shinigami… Après tout rien ne prouve qu'il n'ait rien fait pour me mettre dans cette situation…

Mais même dans ce cas. Je ne comprends pas ce que cela pourrait bien lui rapporter. Il n'y gagne rien, au contraire même, d'après Shuichi cela me permettra même de le tuer. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut être qu'il ne le sait pas.

Peut être qu'il n'a jamais imaginé que grâce à cet enfant je récupérerais mes pouvoirs.

Dans ce cas il a peut être fait ça pour me faire souffrir à nouveau… Et par la même pour avoir un nouveau joué ?

Non !

Même si c'est vraiment le cas je ne le laisserai pas faire, je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à mon bébé !

Son père ne l'aimera peut être jamais mais moi je l'aime déjà, et je sais que ma famille l'aimera aussi…

JE LE PROTEGERAI !

Fin POV

-----

POV Heero

J'ouvre un œil, houlà, très mauvaise idée… bon pas le choix, faut quand même que je me lève, au moins pour savoir où je me trouve.

Bon, une chose est sûre c'est que je ne suis plus en cellule. Je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital ; dans une chambre où se trouve cinq autres lits.

Je suis le plus proche de la porte, à mes côtés se trouve Quatre, suivi de Trowa…

J'aperçois en face de moi Sally, merde, elle n'a pas l'air du tout en bonne état avec ses deux jambes dans la plâtre. Mais bon, au moins elle n'a l'air de rien avoir à la tête, pas de traumatisme crânien, c'est déjà ça !

Wufeï se trouve dans le lit d'à côté. Lui aussi est bien amoché. Une minerve, un plâtre à la jambe droite et à la main gauche.

Et enfin, en face de Trowa se trouve Hilde… oh seigneur ! Elle…elle a perdu une jambe !

En fin de compte, j'ai l'impression que je suis celui qui s'en est le mieux sorti avec Trowa vu que nous n'avons aucun bandage ou autre. Quatre par contre à une bande autour de la tête en plus d'une minerve. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Je ne suis pas sûr que son mec puisse survivre s'il lui arrive quelque chose de vraiment grave. Tout comme je ne m'en sortirais pas si Duo venait à disparaître.

Mais oui au fait, Duo, où est-il ?

Fin POV

-----

**FIN (enfin, surtout à suivre…mais promis la suite arrivera bien plus vite…)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous poussera à me laisser une reviews, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez détesté ou encore que vous n'avez rien compris…lol**

**A **


	21. Chapter 21

**Slt slt les gens…**

**Et non je ne suis pas morte…enfin, pas encore…lol**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon immense retard mais ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute…quoique…mdr**

**Enfin bon, j'vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise…**

**kissou**

**-----**

**CHAPITRE 20**

Duo entra dans la chambre, et malgré le fait qu'il les ait lui-même sorti de la base, la vue de ses amis lui arracha une grimace morbide.

Il tenait dans ses mains la jambe manquante de sa meilleure amie et ignorait totalement quoi faire. Son instinct l'avait poussé à retourner la chercher dans les débris de la base, mais, à présent, il ignorait comment agir.

Un brui presque imperceptible attira son attention, il tourna la tête vers lui et plongea ses yeux améthystes dans ceux du pilote 01.

Encore une chose de plus à mettre au clair pensa-t-il.

_« - Bonjours Heero._

_- Gomen !_

_- Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?_

_- Pour tout._

_- …_

_- Pour ce que je t'ai fait, ce que j'ai fait subir à notre équipe, à notre famille, à cet enfant… mais surtout pour ce que je t'ai fait à toi…_

_- Tu n'y étais pour rien, la base…_

_- Je ne parle pas de ça… les autres ne voulaient pas que je t'en parle, et les profs non plus, mais je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps… l'enfant… l'enfant que tu portes…il…je…_

_- Je sais !_

_- Nani ?_

_- Je me souviens de tout Heero… et tu n'es pas coupable… le seul coupable c'est Shinigami !_

_- …_

_- C'était de sa faute et pas de la tienne._

_- Pas vraiment…_

_- …_

_- C'est vrai que j'ai été drogué…pour le perfect soldier, comme tu m'as surnommé, c'est plus que pitoyable…mais ce que je t'ai fait, c'est ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était mon souhait !_

_- Alors ton souhait c'était de me violer ?!_

_- NON !_

_- Alors quoi ???_

_- Je voulais que tu m'appartiennes, je voulais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, je voulais simplement te faire mien au moins une fois dans ma vie…_

_- Mais tu ne le voulais pas de cette façon n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne t'aurais forcé sans cette drogue…__Aï shiteru__ Duo-chan !_

_- Je croyais que le ''chan'' c'était pour les femmes ?_

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui porte un enfant…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- C'est bien beau vos histoires mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec une jambe en décomposition dans les bras Maxwell ? _

01 et 02 se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le chinois.

_- ça, c'est la jambe d'Hilde, je crois qu'elle risque d'en avoir besoin dans l'avenir…_

_- Désolé de te dire ça Dudu mais ça m'étonnerais qu'une greffe soit possible…n'est-ce pas Sally ?_

_- Je rêve ! Vous faisiez donc tous semblant de dormir pendant qu'on réglait nos comptes ou quoi ?!_

_- Tu rêves, Hilde dort réellement et vu son état il vaut peut être mieux pour elle…_

_- Trowa a raison. Et Quatre, pour la greffe je suis d'accord avec toi, vu l'état du membre, ni moi ni même les Mads ne pourront faire cette greffe…_

_- Les Mads et toi non, mais moi… je crois savoir ce que je dois faire… mais j'ai quand même un peu peur…_

_- peur de quoi ?_

_- d'échouer ! »_

Il s'approcha de son amie et enleva le drap qui la recouvrait. Son moignon était recouvert par un bandage qu'il s'efforça d'enlever sans trop lui faire de mal après avoir posé sa jambe à ses côtés.

Il se concentra, espérant faire les bon choix, les bons gestes, et passa ses mains sur la bande rouge qui se désintégra comme par magie…

Il vit du coin de l'œil ses ''amis'' écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir leur bouche.

Il plaça sa jambe arraché dans le prolongement du moignon et se concentra à nouveau. Il visualisa dans sa tête chaque fibre, chaque nerf, chaque vaisseau sanguin, et même chaque cellule et reconstruisit le tout en passant délicatement ses mains par dessus… Il sentit la chaleur quitter son corps pour réchauffer Hilde et se servit de son propre sang pour remplacer celui qu'elle avait perdu…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et il sentit ses forces s'affaiblir, mais lorsqu'il vit l'allemande ouvrir les yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller un matin comme les autres, il se dit que ça en valait vraiment la peine…

POV Duo :

J'entant juste Sally dire que c'est un miracle avant que le noir envahisse tout…

Ma dernière pensée ?

Les dieux n'ont-ils pas pour but de réaliser des miracles justement ?

Fin POV

-----

Lorsque le natté se réveilla, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et le japonais se trouvait au chevet de son lit.

_« - Ne devrais-tu pas encore être couché ?_

_- Comment ?_

_- …_

_- Comment as-tu fait ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas encore…_

_Dis moi 'Ro, pensais-tu réellement ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure ?_

_- Sur ?_

_- Sur le fait que tu me voulais…_

_- Sur le fait que je t'aimais ! Et oui, je le pensais vraiment, et je le pense encore._

_- Alors fait-le !_

_- …_

_- Fait moi l'amour comme tu aurais voulu le faire avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive…_

_- Mais…_

_- Je sais, je suis horrible et gros, limite je ressemble à une baleine obèse mais s'il te plait, fait le…_

_- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Duo-chan ?_

_- Je veux qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie celui que j'aime me montre son amour, et pas sous une drogue quelconque. Alors s'il te plait, prouve-moi que tu m'aimes réellement. Je veux t'appartenir ! »_

Heero n'étant qu'un homme amoureux et Duo ayant sut se montrer convainquant, ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, et à tout sauf à dormir…enfin…

-----

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu' Heero se réveilla, se fut pour se retrouver seul dans le lit. Il se leva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et se dirigea sous la douche puis s'habilla…

Plus tard dans la mâtiné, il se rendit au chevet de ses coéquipiers et amis…

Ne trouvant pas Duo il alla vers les cantines de la base principale des Mads en espérant le retrouver en train d'engouffrer des tonnes de tartines…

En désespoir de cause, il fit le tour de la base puis de la forêt l'entourant…

Mais à la fin de la journée il dû bien accepter le fait que Duo était parti et retourna donc ouvrir l'enveloppe posé sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, enveloppe qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lire ce matin… Après tout, la veille, Duo lui avait bien dit : _« …au moins une fois… »_.

**FIN, enfin, à suivre**

**Bon bà à très bientôt, il reste un chapitre qui est chez ma béta et l'épilogue que je suis en train d'écrire…et vi, c'est très bientôt la fin…**

**A pluche tout le monde les gens…**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 21

**Slt slt c'est moi…**

**Vous êtes encore là ??**

**Quoique j'ai udapted beaucoup plus vite que pour le chapitre précédent…ne ??Mdr**

**Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic…**

**Et vi, il ne restera donc plus que l'épilogue qui, je vous rassure tout de suite, ce trouve déjà chez ma béta pour correction…**

**Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

**Sur cette…bonne lecture !!**

CHAPITRE 21

POV Duo

Et voilà, j'me suis encore foutu dans une merde pas possible… Une fois de plus je me retrouve devant lui, mais ce coup ci j'ai réellement réussi à le foutre en rogne ; la preuve, la petite fille a repris sa véritable apparence !

Putain, la gamine me fichait déjà la pétoche mais là…

Génial, maintenant c'est mon cher futur bébé qui se rappelle à mon bon souvenir.

Grande question : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté auprès de lui ?

FIN POV

Un mois plus tôt

Duo se réveilla dans les bras du père de son enfant, de son seul amour. Il le regarda quelques minutes avant de se lever doucement et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il se mit sous la douche tout en se demandant une nouvelle fois quoi faire… Question récurrente ces derniers temps…trop récurrente même à son goût.

Il ne lui restait qu'un mois, un seul, avant que l'enfant ne naisse, un seul petit mois pour être capable de vaincre Shinigami.

Une chose était sûr cependant, et le natté en était bien conscient, il n'était pas assez fort, ni même assez puissant. Il devait s'entrainer, s'endurcir, réapprendre à maitriser totalement ses pouvoirs !

Et pour cela, il n'avait qu'un seul moyen, les transes !

Lorsque leurs premiers pouvoirs étaient apparus, leur grand père (euh, je parle du père à Cassandra là, j'espère que tout le monde à compris) leur avait appris les transes, ces dernières permettant une accumulation plus rapide et surtout plus facile des pouvoirs dans l'organisme.

Le pilote du Deathscythe sortit de sous la douche, se sécha et fit une grimace en s'habillant, il faudrait encore refaire sa garde robe…

Il se dirigea jusqu'au bureau, pris de quoi écrire puis coucha ses sentiments sur le papier. Il glissa celui-ci dans une enveloppe qu'il mit délicatement sur son oreiller.

Il déposa un léger baisé sur le front du 01 puis quitta la chambre, la base, puis le pays.

Il fallu une semaine au natté pour se dégotter une grotte assez confortable, en plein milieu d'une forêt, là où personne ne serait susceptible de le trouver.

La grotte n'était plus aussi lugubre que lors de sa découverte, le natté y avait entreposé des denrées non périssables, de l'eau en très grande quantité, des lampes torches ainsi que plusieurs chandelles utiles pour l'ambiance, de l'encens avait été allumé et diffusait des effluves calmantes, un sac de couchage était étalé dans un coin et une grande couverture blanche se trouvait au centre de la cachète. Une forme sombre s'y trouvait assise en position du lotus, nu, cheveux détachés, yeux fermés, corps totalement immobile, en transe… Son torse ne se soulevait même plus tant la concentration était grande, seul LE battement de cœur par minute prouvait que cette silhouette, ce jeune garçon, vivait encore…

La première transe fut la plus courte (environ 5 heure). Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Duo était fatigué, sale, affamé et assoiffé et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il s'écroula au sol lorsqu'il tenta de se mettre debout et dû se trainer jusqu'au sac de couchage où il dormi durant trois jours.

Lors de son second essai, il ne lui fallu que deux jours pour récupérer de 12 heures de transe.

Plus le temps passait moins il mettait de temps pour se remettre…

Sa dernière transe dura près d'une semaine, 6j et 6min exactement. Duo se releva alors, se lava rapidement à la source, s'habilla de noir (comment ça pour pas changer…lol) puis quitta la grotte. 4 semaines avaient passé et il était temps pour le natté de prendre sa revanche sur le Shinigami.

POV Duo

Lorsque je l'ai fait venir à moi, je pensais avoir l'avantage, mais j'avais oublié que la gamine de 12 ans aux yeux bridés était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Elle m'a littéralement cloué au mur puis m'a balancé sur une centaine de mettre comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, et tout cela sans même me toucher et en restant à plusieurs mètres…

FIN POV

_« - Et bah alors mon petit jouet, tu me fais venir et c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Tu me déçois beaucoup tu sais._

_- Je ne suis pas ton jouet !_

_- Mais bien sur que si… mais… tu m'ennuis en ce moment… et en plus je crois que mon joli petit jouet va se casser…_

_- Qu'est ce qu'tu racc…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Hum !!_

_- Bah vi petit jouet, bébé jouet veux sortir, et ici, personne ne pourra t'ouvrir le ventre et t'aider à accoucher…_

_- Ah !! Aie… !!_

_- Tu souffres petit jouet ? Mais ne t'en fais pas… c'est promis j'arracherais bébé jouet de ton cadavre et je m'occuperais bien de lui… j'espère qu'il m'amusera autant et aussi longtemps que toi !!_

_- Et bah alors petit jouet, tu ne dis rien ?_

_- Ri… Aie !! Rien à part… VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !! »_

La petite se pris une immense boule de feu dans le ventre qui la fit voltiger sur plusieurs centaines de mètre. Elle se releva en titubant puis se rapprocha. Elle saignait, ses habits étaient en flammes, puis son corps entier se mis à bruler, la peau de son visage se décomposa comme si la chaleur la faisait fondre.

_« - Espèce… Espèce de sale petit con, enfoiré de jouet bientôt cassé, regarde ce que tu as fait à mon si beau corps… REGARDE !!_

_- Hum ! Aie !!_

_- Je… Je vais te tuer ! »_

Le corps se mis à grandir, changer, les vêtements et la peau, les cheveux, le nez tombèrent ; des griffes remplacèrent les ongles ; le 1m25 fit place à un 2m90 petit à petit, et enfin, la mignonne petite fille fit place à un véritable monstre aux yeux rouges sang et aux dents tranchantes. La véritable apparence du Shinigami !

La monstruosité se jeta sur le natté qui ne pu éviter le choc et s'encastra de nouveau dans le mur.

POV duo

Penser pour le prochain combat à transformer murs, arbres et tout ce sur quoi je pourrais être projeté en matelas moelleux… -lol-

Je ne pourrais pas vaincre…je ne pourrais jamais le tuer…je ne suis pas encore assez fort…

Si seulement…

Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de ce monde…

Alors je pourrais…

Minute !

On stop tout !

Shuichi…je me souviens de mon rêve…l'enfant…

Mais bien sûr ! Mon enfant puise instinctivement ses pouvoirs dans le monde qui l'a conçu…CE MONDE !!

Alors ça veux dire que…

FIN POV

Duo fut jeté ENCORE contre ce même mur, mais au lieu de perdre son énergie à tenter de se relever, il rassembla du sang issu de ses différentes blessures dans sa main et prononça tout en traçant un symbole compliqué sur le sol :

_« Je fais appel aux pouvoirs des anciens…_

_Eux qui autrefois créèrent ces liens…_

_Ouvrez la porte du royaume des Enfers…_

_Afin que les puissants démons débarrassent Shinigami de cette Terre… » _

Un énorme portail s'ouvrit alors et son ennemi ne pu que se retourner vers celui-ci avant que sa tête ne roule sur le sol, coupée par une pince géante sortie de cet autre monde.

La porte disparue, emmenant avec elle le corps et la tête et laissant un jeune homme mourant qui se disait que tout compte fait, le grand et puissant Shinigami n'était pas aussi grand et puissant que ça…

Juste avant de s'écrouler, inconscient, le natté eu juste la force de retracer le symbole et de prononcer ses quelques mots :

_« Je fais appel aux pouvoirs des anciens…_

_Eux qui autrefois créèrent ces liens…_

_Ouvrez la porte du royaume de la guerre…_

_Afin que viennent à moi ma famille, ma mère… »_

Le pilote 02 ferma ses yeux et plongea dans l'inconscience, son rythme cardiaque ralentit, et il n'entendit pas une voix lui dire que tout sera bientôt terminé, qu'il pouvait enfin rentrer à la maison…

**FIN**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??**

**A plus pour la conclusion de cette histoire…**

**Kissou a tous…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Slt slt tout le monde…**

**Comment vas ??**

**Désolé pour ce nouveau retard mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai passé de très bonne vacance, en plus Hana66 a déménagé ce qui signifie plus internet pendant un temps donc…**

**Enfin bon…**

**Voilà, enfin, l'épilogue de Gabriel…**

**Bonne lecture…**

--

CHAPITRE 22

Plusieurs années étaient passées.

La guerre avait cessé quelques jours après la disparition du natté.

Chose étonnante, la chance qui était jusqu'à présent du côté d'Oz et de Romfeler s'était retournée contre eux. Les 4 pilotes de gundam avaient réussi à faire échouer les plans les plus sombres et a gagné ce combat.

Par la suite, ce fut Réléna qui s'occupa de remettre le monde, Terre et Colonies, en place. Elle mit en route un programme permettant à chacun de trouver sa place… et malgré sa jeunesse et son innocence, ce programme permis au monde de tourner et aux politiciens de cesser de se battre pour savoir qui d'entre eux aurait la plus grosse part du gâteau, et pour cause, ce fut les pilotes qui reprirent le gouvernement de chaque colonie…

Heero devint le dirigeant de L1, Trowa celui de L3, Quatre celui de L4, Wufeï repris la colonie L2 vu la disparition du pilote 02 et la destruction de L5.

Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de rester en contact et de se voir très souvent sur Terre, ce fut d'ailleurs là bas, dans le château de Réléna, la ''reine du monde'', que fut célébré le mariage des pilotes 03 et 04, ainsi que celui de Wufeï et Sally. Hilde s'était mise en ménage pendant un temps avec un habitant de L2 avant qu'il ne la quitte et ne la laisse seule avec son fils. Depuis, elle logeait chez Heero, devenu son deuxième meilleur ami, le premier étant toujours dans son cœur.

Pour fêter les 5 ans de la paix, les amis s'étaient réunis sur Terre, dans un petit patelin en Amérique. Ils se trouvaient autours d'un verre sur une terrasse lorsqu'un petit garçon rentra dans la chaise d'Hilde.

Il dût se faire mal car les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_« - Ca va mon grand, tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal ?_

_- Si… mais je pleurais pas !_

_- Pourquoi ? Les petits garçons ont le droit de pleurer tu sais, surtout s'ils ont mal._

_- Nan, les garçons ça pleurent pas, c'est dad qui me l'a dit !_

Toutes les paires d'yeux s'étaient braquées sur ce petit garçon aux yeux bridés améthystes et aux longs cheveux noirs à ses mots.

_- Bah quoi, qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça?_

_- …_

_- Gabriel !!_

_- Oups…_

Une femme magnifique d'une trentaine d'années venait d'apparaître devant eux, ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'or et ses cheveux nattés châtains clairs frôlaient le sol…

_- Oups, comme tu dis, oui… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ?_

_- Gomen mamie…Mais j'aime trop ce monde, je voulais juste visiter…_

_- …_

_- C'est la première fois que tu viens sur Terre petit ? Tu habites sur quelle colonie ?_

Le japonais, qui venait de poser cette question, se retrouva alors avec le petit sur les genoux. Il leva un sourcil d'interrogation pendant que Trowa leva le sien d'étonnement.

_- Je crois qu'il vous a adopté… et pour répondre à votre question Heero Yui, c'est la première fois qu'il met les pieds sur ''cette'' Terre effectivement…_

_- Comment…_

_- Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Tout simplement._

_- Votre fils ??_

_- Tonton Shuichi les connaît mamie ??_

_- Non ma puce._

_- Bah qui alors ?_

_- …_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri, t'es tout blanc…_

_- Wufeï ?_

_- Duo… _

_- Quoi Duo ?_

_- Vous comprenez vite Wufeï Chang… je suis bien sa mère…_

_- Vous connaissez Dad ?_

A ces mots les bras du japonais se resserrèrent autour du petit corps et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de tout le monde, même l'œil visible de Trowa était rempli de larmes contenues.

_- Comment ? Comment va-t-il ?_

_- Dad ? Il est très occupé monsieur… en plus il doit encore trouver un moyen pour retrouver mon deuxième papa… pourquoi vous pleurez monsieur ? Mamie, pourquoi il pleure ?_

_- Parce qu'il est heureux mon chéri, tu veux bien lui faire un gros câlin pendant que je leur parle…_

_- Vi… De toute façon j'y avais déjà pensé… Je vais te dire un secret monsieur, quand Dad il est triste et bah la seule chose qui le remet de bonne humeur c'est quand je lui fais un gros câlin…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Heero ne se calme assez pour que la femme puisse reprendre la parole.

_- Je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Cassandra, la mère de Duo et donc la grand-mère de Gabriel… il y a 5 ans, Duo était parmi vous, mais Shinigami aussi, et pour ne pas vous faire souffrir et vous mettre encore plus en danger, il l'a tué… je sais ce que vous vous dites… comment ? Et bien en fait, il s'est servi des pouvoirs lui revenant de part son enfant…enfin…de votre enfant, et l'a envoyé dans le monde des enfers…_

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis moi-même un New-type, mais aucun humain au monde ne peut posséder autant de pouvoir !_

_- Vous l'avez dit vous-même Quatre Raberba Winner, aucun humain au monde, mais nous ne sommes pas humains et ne l'avons jamais été…_

_- Mais alors ?_

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Kami ! »_

Toutes les personnes autours de la table excepté l'enfant et la femme sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre…

Un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années se tenait juste derrière eux.

Ses cheveux maintenus en tresse tombaient délicatement sur son épaule et ses yeux rieurs étaient de la même couleur que ceux de l'enfant.

Il accueilli le dit enfant dans ses bras avec un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres puis se tourna vers la femme.

_« - Tu es vraiment douée maman, je les cherche depuis un an et toi tu passes une heure dans ce monde et tu mets la main dessus…_

_- A vrai dire je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, Gabriel est parti en vadrouille et les a trouvés… Comme quoi, la vie est bien faite tu ne trouves pas ? Bon, messieurs, mesdames, ne m'en voulez pas mais je crois que mon époux m'attend…Veux tu que je prenne Gaby avec moi poussin ?_

_- C'est bon maman… Il est temps qu'il connaisse l'autre partie de sa famille._

_- Bien… »_

La femme se retourna alors et se dirigea droit vers un homme d'une bonne tête de plus que Trowa (lui-même le plus grand du groupe) et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle lui désigna la table de la main avant de lui prendre la sienne et de le trainer derrière elle pour rentrer dans la première boutique de fringue.

_« - Ton père ?_

_- Et oui, je te le présenterais si tu veux Heero…_

_- Et pourquoi ne le voudrai-je pas ?_

_- Peut être parce que je suis parti longtemps… et parce que je t'ai caché certaines choses…_

_- Et si tu nous disais toute la vérité maintenant…_

_- Je veux bien Quiti, mais c'est une très très longue histoire qui remonte à la nuit des temps._

_- Et bien commence maintenant alors Maxwell, et au pire tu nous raconteras la suite demain, et les jours d'après…_

_- Bien… Alors_…

''_Il y a plusieurs centaines de milliards d'années, l'univers tel que nous le connaissons n'existait pas encore._

_Les seuls Etres qui existaient alors furent nommés par la suite de différents noms, tels que Dieu, Kami, ou encore dans certains mondes, Démon……'' »_

_--_

**FIN**

**Et ce cout ci c'est la vraie fin de fin…**

**Ca me fait trop bizarre de finir Gabriel mais bon…**

**J''espère que cette fic vous aura plut du début jusqu'à la fin…**

**Kissou à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé…et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont lu mais qui ne m'ont pas laissé de comm…**

**Kiss et à bientôt pour une autre fic…**


End file.
